Melt my Metal Heart
by luveverythingtv
Summary: A/U: Regina fosters 16 year old Emma Swan. Emma is 13 year old Henry's new favorite artist. Can Regina look past Emma's looks and hard exterior, to find the true Emma? Really bad summary, hopefully the story is more appealing. No Magic, No curse. Red Swan. Rated M for language, drug mentions, etc. TW when needed. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey another Regina, Emma, Henry fic. quick message before reading.

1\. OUaT does NOT belong to me, I am only borrowing its characters. I am not getting paid for this. :(

2\. The songs that I am using are not mine. Each song title and artist will be at the beginning of the chapters.

3\. I don't know anything about the foster care system, using google and my imagination.

4\. There might be Trigger Warnings and Sexual content throughout the story but I will put a TW at the beginning of the chapter just incase. I am willing to change the rating at any point if someone thinks it needs to be changed.

5\. This fic isn't going to be updated on a regular basis, just whenever an idea strikes and I have time to write something. I will consider all prompts if anyone has any.

6\. The cover image is a collection from google images, and the blonde in the image isn't Jennifer Morrison it is Taylor Momsen (from The Pretty Reckless).

This ends my rant, please please R&amp;R, it means a lot and I try and incorporate everyones feedback. Thanks!

-Luveverythingtv.

* * *

Songs: The Gun Show &amp; Big Bad Wolf by In This Moment, Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

* * *

Regina and Kathryn pull up to Regina's driveway laughing, holding their stomachs, trying to get their breathing under control.

They had just returned from a lovely breakfast and shopping trip. Kathryn and Regina are planning on redecorating Regina's basement into a functioning bedroom. The renovation was complete two months ago, now all that it needed was to be furnished and decorated.

Regina decided that she wanted to look back into being a foster parent now that Henry is in his teens.

When Regina and Kathryn got out of Regina's Mercedes GLK and headed to the front door they could hear and feel the vibrations coming from inside.

Kathryn looked at Regina and asked, "Is Henry throwing a concert?"

Regina rolled her eyes and said, "He is on some kind of teenage angst kick. All he seems to be listening to is this rock, metal, alternative crap. I don't even know what they are talking about. He says it's art."

Regina opened the door and heard the words, 'Welcome to the gun show' , screamed. As she walked up the stairs she could hear Henry 'singing' along to the lyrics,

"Hey cowboy how's it going tonight?

Come on in and you can buy me a drink

Hey cowboy I see your pistol is cocked

And you got a look on your face like you want to rock

Welcome to the gun show"

Regina burst through the door and unplugged Henry's iPod from his speakers.

Henry was jumping on his bed pretending to play the guitar when Regina entered.

Henry jumped off his bed and said, "hey, what was that for?"

Regina sighed, "Hello to you too. It was too loud, Kathryn and I could hear it from outside. If you are going to listen to that racket at least keep it at a reasonable volume. Now come help Kathryn and I set up the basement."

Henry rolled his eyes and whined, "Do I have to? Can't you guys do it? It's not like I really know what to do. Design is your thing."

Regina sighed and walked towards the door, "Yes, I would really appreciate your help. I just need you to help Kathryn put the book self together. After that you can go." Regina left Henry's room and started making her way down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she yelled, "Now Henry!"

Henry grunted, grabbed a pair of headphones from his desk and his iPod before going downstairs to help his mom and Aunt Kat.

When Henry got downstairs Kat smiled and said, "Well look who decided to grace us with his presence."

Henry smiled a little and gave her a quick hug, "Hey Aunt Kat."

Regina handed Henry the box that had the small wooden book shelf. Henry looked at the box and groaned, 'Assembly required'.

Regina rolled her eyes and said, "It's not that bad, there are instructions and Kat is here to help you."

Henry looked at Kat asking really, and Kat just smiled and nodded.

Henry and Kathryn sat on the floor and started working on the book self while Regina worked on hanging the curtains and picture frames, and changing the light fixtures.

* * *

Henry was listening to this new band that he found online, the Grey Swans. Their lead singer is amazing, she is constantly changing their sound.

Henry was bopping his head up and down while mumbling the lyrics to the song he was listening to,

"She's got a hold on me

Maybe she is just what they want me to be

Even in these chains, you can't stop me.

Even in these chains, you can't stop me!"

Kathryn was wondering what he was listening to so she scooted closer and pulled a headphone out of Henry's ear only to put it into hers.

Kathryn was listening to the song and realized that she couldn't completely understand all of the words but she liked the beat and singers voice"

Kathryn started bopping a little to the song also. Henry looked at her and smiled.

"Oh man, all these voices

I just can't get the fuck out of my head!

I can't, I can't, I can't

Even with these chains, you can't stop me.

Even with these chains, you can't stop me

Even with these chains, you can't stop me

Even in these chains, you won't break me

Even in these chains, you won't stop me

Even in these chains, you won't break me

Even in these chains, you won't take me

Even in these chains, you won't haunt me

Pig! Pig!

Pig, pig!

Stay the fuck, stay the fuck, stay the fuck out of my head!

She's got a hold on me,

Maybe she is just what they want me to be

Even in these chains, you can't stop me.

Even in these chains, you can't stop me!"

Kathryn listened until the end of the song and turned to Henry nodding her head a little, "No terrible. Not exactly my taste, but you know, to each their own."

Henry smiled and said, "I like it. I love their lead singer, she is awesome!"

Kathryn looked at Henry knowing he wanted to tell her more, so she decided that they were due for a break and grabbed her computer from her bag.

Kathryn plopped back down next to Henry and said, "Alright show me this awesome singer. What makes her so awesome anyway?"

Henry smirked and said, "Well for one she's hot.." Kathryn gave him a look and lightly smacked him on the head, "ouch.. well its true. But two she can change her entire sound. It's almost like she changes into different people."

Henry typed in The Grey Swans in the search bar and a facebook page, a youtube page, and a twitter page appeared.

Henry clicked on the facebook page and it showed a group of three.

Front and center was a tall, athletic , blonde, with bright green eyes, outlined in thick black eyeliner. She wore ripped black skinny jeans, a white tank, a black leather vest that had pins on it, and a old beat up pair of black studded combat boots. The girl had tattoos on the inside of her forearm and at least seven piercings from what Kathryn could tell.

The two boys behind her looked almost the same, except they both had brown hair. They had more tattoos, a lot more. One was well built, tall, and muscular, while the other was skinny but seemed to have well defined muscles.

Kat looked over the pictures and came to the conclusion that they weren't bad looking. If they took off the makeup and the ratty clothes then they might look pretty decent.

Henry was nudged Kat and asked, "What do you think? Not bad right?"

Kat rolled her eyes and said, "No Henry not bad."

Kat looked closer at another picture of the lead singer. She had less make up on and was wearing shorts and a tank top, showing off her well toned muscles. But Kat looked more closely at the picture and realized that the girl looked only 15, maybe; and that picture had been taken over a year ago. These weren't adults these were kids, only a few years older than Henry.

Kathryn looked at Henry and asked, "How old is she?"

Henry shrugged, "I dunno, I don't even know her name. The drummer Killian is 19 and David the bassist is 20. The lead only goes by the name Swan, she never mentions her age or anything. Did you want to hear one of their other songs?"

Kat took in that information and nodded, "Yeah. Lets hear. Then we need to get back to work."

Henry smiled and nodded, "ok. I'll play a song so you can hear why she is amazing. So you remember the song we were listening to before, well this is the same person. Listen."

Henry went to the bands YouTube channel and clicked on a song. There was a piano intro before a voice started singing. Kathryn expected it to be similar to the previous song but boy was she wrong.

This voice was smooth, soft, different.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirt's sleeping

somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home.

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Cal my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breath into me and make me real

Bring me to life"

Kathryn's mouth dropped and Henry just smirked. Henry paused the song and said, "See told ya."

Kat looked back at the image of the blonde and said, "Wow. I'm surprised they aren't famous yet, with a lead singer like that."

Henry shrugged and said, "I know. But their venues are always moving. I think the longest time they stayed in one place was like 3 months. Then they disappear and then pop up again. But I only found out about them a few days ago. I think they were in Boston for a few weeks."

Kathryn nodded and said, "Well thank you for this Henry, it has been very informational and interesting but I think we should finish that book shelf, before your mom notices our break."

Henry smiled and grabbed the instructions before going back to work.

Kathryn looked one last time at the face of The Grey Swans lead singer before closing her computer, thinking '_That face, so young. What could have happened in her young life that made her sing songs that deep?_'

* * *

When Henry and Kathryn were done, Regina had them move it next to the desk. Regina had convinced the furniture delivery men to drop off her furniture first, meaning the 'basement bedroom' was now complete. The bedroom was nice it had a full sized bed, a desk, a book self, two night tables and two lamps. There was a newly renovated bathroom with a spa like shower and a extended counter top. The walls were painted charcoal grey and white, making the room gender neutral. It was the perfect area for a teenager. It allows Regina to keep an eye on them while giving them their space.

* * *

Henry and Kat convinced Regina to order pizza dinner. Kat, Regina, and Henry all sat around the kitchen table laughing and talking, when the phone rang.

Regina was laughing at something Henry did when she answered the phone, "Hello Regina Mills speaking."

A man cleared his throat and said, "Ms. Mills, this is Walter Zythe, the social worker from Boston. We spoke earlier this week."

Regina nodded and recollection, "Of course, how are you?"

Walter sighed and said, "I'm alight thank you for asking. Ms. Mills I am calling because I have a possible foster child for you. I was wondering if you were still interesting in fostering?". Regina was silent for a moment. "Ms. Mills?"

Regina blinked and said, "Yes, I'm still here. Umm.. I thought you said it could be weeks before I was approved and matched with a child."

Walter nodded and explained, "That is correct, but it seems that you were already a registered foster parent. There was no need to start from scratch which expedited the process. You were officially approved three days ago and the girl only left her previous foster home about 13 hours ago."

Regina nodded and said, "I see. What is her name and how old is she? I have a 13 year old son."

Regina could hear Walter flipping through papers, "She is... 16. Her name is Emma Swan. She has had a tough go but seems to be an alright kid. Although her appearance is a little different."

Regina looked at Henry and waved him over, "One moment please Mr. Zythe."

Walter said, "Of course"

Regina waited for Henry to reach her. She put her hand over the mouth piece and said, "Henry this is Walter the social worker I talked to before, remember?" Henry nodded, "Well he has a foster child he would like for me to take in. She is 16 and her name is Emma. If you feel uncomfortable or not ready I will tell Mr. Zythe no. The decision is yours."

Henry looked at Regina and saw that she was nervous about his answer. Henry smiled and said, "What the heck, sure. We finished the basement for a reason, might as well use it."

Regina smiled and removed her hand from the mouth piece, "Mr. Zythe, I'll take her."

Walter smiled and said, "Good good, Excellent! I can have her to you by late tomorrow afternoon, if that works for you?"

Regina nodded and said, "That is fine. I will be home."

Walter said he would call her with more details tomorrow before he hung up.

Regina was smiling when she went to sit back down with Henry and Kat. They finished dinner and watched the movieTransformers. By the end of the movie everyone was ready for bed.

Regina and Henry said good night to Kat and locked the door.

Henry gave Regina a hug and went upstairs to his room.

Regina got into bed and laid down. Her mind was racing with questions,_ Can I do this? Can I parent a 16 year old? Will Henry take to her? What if she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't like Storybrooke? I wonder what she looks like for Mr. Zythe to comment about her appearance. What's her story? Who is Emma Swan?_

That was the last question Regina remembers before falling asleep, "Who is Emma Swan?"

* * *

A/N: here is the first chapter, please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading please follow and favorite! :D


	2. Chapter 2

(song mention: Bring me to life by evanescence)

* * *

Regina was nervous all day. She started her day by changing her outfit 4 times, spilled her first cup of coffee on the kitchen counter, gave Henry a turkey sandwich minus the turkey, grabbed the wrong notepad from her office for her meeting, and dropped her second cup of coffee walking out of Granny's diner. To say Regina had a bad day was an understatement.

When Regina picked Henry up from school she looked at him and just said, "Sorry."

Henry sighed and put his headphones in, even for the 10 minute ride home.

When they arrived home Regina decided to get started on dinner. She figured a simple lasagna would be best since today obviously wasn't her day.

Mr. Zythe called Regina letting her know that he and Emma were about 10 minutes away.

Regina called Henry down and said that Emma and would be here in a few moments. Henry nodded his head and sat on the sofa downstairs.

Regina heard a car pull into the driveway and went to the front door, Henry standing beside her.

When the car pulled to a stop a middle aged man got out. He was dressed in kakis, a blue button up, brown shoes, and grey tie. The man wasn't bad looking but could definitely use some more sleep.

When he got out of the car Regina step forward to greet him, "Hello, Mr. Zythe I'm presuming?"

Walter nodded and said, "Yes, but you can call me Walter."

Regina shook his hand and looked towards the car, "Umm... is she not here?"

Walter sighed and said, "No she is she is on her way. She decided she didn't want to leave her bike in storage so her and her friends are bringing it up."

Regina nodded thinking it was a bicycle, "Very well. I supposed we can wait here for her then. Is there anything in your car of hers?"

Walter shook his head, "No, she has everything."

They only needed to wait another 2 minutes before a pickup truck and motorcycle came speeding down the street parking in front of the house.

Regina opened her mouth to yell at them to send them away, when Walter nodded and said, "Ahh, here she is"

Regina looked at Walter in shock. Regina steeled her face and went down the driveway to greet Emma and the others.

Regina couldn't see inside the truck since the windows were tinted nor could she see the person riding the motorcycle. All she could tell was that the rider was fit, and favored the color black.

The truck doors opened and two guys hopped out. One tall and muscular the other shorter and skinnier. Then the person riding the bike too their helmet off. Regina couldn't contain her surprise when a blonde haired girl took the helmet off. The girl shook her hair out and placed the helmet on the bikes handle bars, before swinging her leg over the bike and stretching.

Walter nodded at the two boys and turned to the girl, "Emma, come meet Regina and her son."

Emma nodded and walked up to Regina and Henry, she extended her hand towards Regina and said, "Hey, I'm Emma."

Regina forgot Henry was standing there next to her until he gasped and said, "You, you, you're Swan? Like THE Swan!?"

Emma laughed and nodded, she turned to the two guys and said, "Hey David, Killian, looks like we have a fan over here!"

Killian and David jogged over and said, "Sup dude."

Henry just nervously smiled and said, "umm. nothing."

Killian and David smiled again and looked at Emma, "We are gonna grab the duffle and your case."

Emma nodded and said, "Thanks guys."

Emma looked back at Regina and said, "Umm..."

Regina blinked and cleared her throat, "Sorry, I'm sorry. Regina, I'm Regina. It's very nice to meet you."

Emma smiled and said, "Nice to meet you too. BTW your house is... wow.."

Regina smiled and said, "Thank you. Umm... how about Henry shows you to your room and then we can have dinner."

Emma nods and walks over to Killian grabbing her duffle and throwing it over her shoulder.

Henry leads Emma, Killian, and David into the house.

Regina walks over to Walter and says, "You weren't kidding about her appearance."

Walter chuckles and says, "Yeah, Emma.. she um.. she kinda does her own thing."

Regina lifts an eyebrow and asks, "If you don't mind me asking but what made Emma need to leave her previous foster home?"

Walter sighed and said, "I think that is something that you need to talk with Emma about ; and I'm not allowed to disclose anything about a child's past. I'm sorry."

Regina nods in understanding, "That's alright. But who are the two... gentlemen accompanying Emma?"

Walter clears his throat, "Those are her brothers."

Regina is startled and says, "Excuse me, you didn't mention anything about three foster kids."

Walter shook his head, "No, they are previous foster brothers. The tall muscular one is David he just turned 20 I believe and Killian the other one is 19. They were in a foster home together a few years back, they just kept in touch."

Regina nodded and said, "So they travel with Emma to each new home?"

Walter says, "Ehh.. kinda. They usually tag along to make sure they don't get any bad vibes from foster parents, and to make sure they know exactly where Emma is."

Regina lifted and eyebrow and said, "Isn't that kinda stalkerish?"

Walter sighed and said, "Yes, but you don't know how many times the three of them have save each other."

Regina was going to ask Walter to explain when he looked at his watch and said, "Oohh. I need to head back. Umm.. tell Emma I'll contact her later, and we will be in touch. Feel free to call me anytime if there are any problems. Thank you again Ms. Mills for taking Emma in on such short notice."

Walter ran to his car and drove off.

Regina sighed and went back into the house.

When Regina entered the kitchen she jumped a little seeing David crouched down at her oven.

David was taking the lasagna out and placed it on the stove, "Hey, sorry to startle you. Henry said dinner should be done now. I came up to ask but you were still talking with Walt. I didn't want it to burn."

Regina nodded and swallowed, "No, thank you. The way today has been going I wouldn't be surprised if I accidentally burned dinner."

David laughed and said, "Nervous?"

Regina ran a hand through her hair and asked, "Is it that obvious?"

David nodded and said, "Emma is your first foster isn't she?"

Regina nodded and said, "Yes. Any advice?"

David just laughed again and said, "Not really" Then his face turned serious, "Actually yeah. Listen to her. Don't let her looks or her past be the foundation of your thoughts of her. And don't hurt her."

Regina nodded and said, "Thanks"

David nodded and said, "I can set the table if you want. That is if you don't want Killian and I to get out of your hair."

Regina shook her head, "No, no, stay. Both of you stay for dinner. That's alright I got it tonight. Go tell them dinner is ready and to get washed up."

David nodded and went to do what was asked of him.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the table silently eating when Henry asked, "How come you guys are named the Grey Swans?"

David and Killian both stopped chewing and looked at Emma. Emma swallowed and looked to Henry, "Umm.. Well I go by the last name Swan and I got it from the first family that was going to adopt me, before I ended up being sent back. The swan mates for life, I always liked the idea of something, someone being a constant. So that's where Swan comes from, but umm... grey. Well from what we have all experienced life is grey, it's not just black and white but shades of Grey. So we do songs about life and what life has always been like for us. So the Grey Swans."

Henry nodded and said, "Then what is the song Bring me to Life about? What happened?"

David licked his lips and Killian looked down, Emma just sighed and said, "That kid is a story for another time."

Before Henry could ask another question Regina chimed in, "So Killian, David, where are you going to be staying?"

Emma breathed a sigh of relief and continued eating, thankful that attention was no longer on her.

David swallowed and said, "We are going to be at that B&amp;B Granny's. Just until we find something else."

Regina nodded and said, "Well if you need help finding an apartment I can call a friend and ask her to help you."

David and Killian smiled and said, "Thank you."

Dinner continued smoothly, it was almost 9:30PM when David and Killian left. Henry was up in his room getting ready for bed leaving Emma and Regina downstairs.

Regina was putting the dishes away when Emma sat down at the breakfast bar.

Emma startled Regina when she started speaking, "Thank you. For helping during dinner, I really appreciated it."

Regina put the last dish away and looked at Emma, "It was no problem. But... I hope you don't mind me asking, the tattoos, the piercings, the clothes was that what got you kicked out of your previous foster home?"

Emma knew that question would come up but she hoped it would be a little later. Emma scratched her head and said, "Umm. If you don't mind I think I'll wait a little before telling you about that. Umm. I'm tired I'm going to go to bed. Good night."

Regina processed what Emma said and sighed, mumbling Good night Emma; but Emma was already downstairs.

Regina turned off all of the lights, checked on a sleeping Henry, and went to her bedroom.

She did her nightly routine and got into bed. As she was drifting to sleep she thought _What happened to you Emma?_

* * *

A/n: Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed! I love it! next chapter is written just needs to be edited. Thanks again drop a review let me know what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, still working out this storyline. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

The next morning Regina woke with her alarm clock thinking TGIF. Regina showered and got dressed, as she went to go wake Henry she remembered Emma, "_Do I wake her up too? Should I let her rest for the day or make her enroll in school today?"_

Regina was thinking this as she woke Henry up and pushed him into the shower.

Regina was headed downstairs to make her coffee and Henry's lunch when she notice the door was opened slightly. Regina closed and locked the door then quickly went back upstairs to grab her phone and call the sheriff.

Sheriff Graham answered after two rings, "Sheriff"

Regina frantically whispered, "Graham I think someone broke into the house" Regina was thinking, "_What if it is David or Killian breaking in so they can rob me? What if someone bad followed them from Boston? Oh god." _

Regina could hear Graham closing his car door and starting the car.

The sheriff asked, "Are you and Henry ok?"

Regina nodded and said, "yes"

Graham was trying to calm Regina down, "I am almost there, 2 minutes"

Regina nodded, when she heard someone try to open the front door. "Graham! I think they are trying to get in! Hurry!"

Graham drove faster and said, "I see them! Stay inside!"

Regina went to her bedroom window so she could get a look at the person trying to break into her home.

She could see Graham talking to the person. Whoever it was was wearing all black and had a hood on so Regina couldn't see their face. The hooded figure pointed at the house and threw their hands up in frustration. The person went to move past Graham when he blocked their way. They tried again and Graham blocked them. Graham then pulled out his handcuffs. The person went to move again Graham grabbed their arm pulling it behind their back cuffing them.

The person struggled until Graham tripped them and made them fall face down on the ground. Graham removed the hood gasped as blonde hair was revealed.

Regina gasped and said, "Shit!"

Regina ran down the stairs and opened the door. When Regina got there Graham was hoisting Emma to her feet and walking her to his squad car.

Regina ran outside and said, "No! Graham!"

Graham stopped and turned around, "Regina go back inside. This girl was the one trying to break in. She was trying to use a bobby pin."

Regina shook her head, "No!This is a misunderstanding. This is Emma, the girl that I am fostering. Sheriff un-cuff her this instant!"

Graham sighed and went to un-cuff Emma when Emma took the cuffs off of her wrist and threw the cuffs into Graham's chest saying, "No need."

Emma scoffed at Graham and turned to Regina, "Calling the cops already huh, should I go pack my stuff now or later?" With that Emma walked back towards the house.

Regina looked at Graham but Graham wasn't paying attention he was still trying to figure out how she got out of the handcuffs.

Regina sighed and ran after Emma, "Emma!"

Emma was headed downstairs when Regina called for her.

Henry was standing on the stairs looking at Regina, "Mom, why was sheriff Graham arresting Emma?"

Regina looked at Henry and said, "He's not arresting her its just a misunderstanding. Just...go get breakfast and make yourself a sandwich for lunch."

Regina went to the basement to talk with Emma, "Emma. Emma please."

Regina came down the stairs and saw Emma taking her hoodie off, she was only wearing a sports bra, shorts, and... running sneakers.

Regina looked down at Emma's sneakers then looked back at Emma. Emma sighed and said, "Ahh.. seems you figured it out huh?"

Regina swallowed and said, "I don't understand. Why would you leave the door open and unlocked it's not safe.I thought there was a burglar."

Emma laughed and shook her head, "Look, I went for a run this morning. I didn't know where you kept a spare key. I didn't want to wake you or Henry to ask, so I left the door open a little so I wouldn't get locked out. As for not being safe, please. What's the crime rate in this town huh, like .01%? No you thought it was David or Killian or another 'street rat' that came with me trying to break in."

Regina tried not to look as guilty as she felt, "Emma, I'm sorry."

Emma chuckled humorlessly, "Look I know what people like you think about people like me so why don't we skip the pitying look. I'll be out of here by the time you return home from work. It'll be like I was never here."

Emma didn't wait for Regina to respond as she grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom.

Regina was stunned silent.

Regina numbly went back upstairs only to see Henry staring at her.

Henry looked at Regina and asked, "Did you really think that David and Killian would do something like that? You talked with them all throughout dinner last night! They are good guys. Is it cause the way they dress? Not everyone who don't dress in a suit and tie are bad people."

Regina tried to say sorry, but Henry cut her off, "No mom! You don't need to apologize to me! You need to apologize to Emma! You know this is why I don't tell you things, you are so quick to judge without understanding. Don't worry about taking me to school, I'll take the bus."

Regina watched as Henry grabbed his backpack and went out the front door.

Regina sighed and leaned against the counter top with her head in her hands.

She took a breath and grabbed the phone.

Regina called the office and her assistant answered, "Hello, Mayor Mills' office Kathryn speaking"

Regina said "Kathryn, it's me. I'm not going to be coming to the office today. Can you please reschedule any meetings I have and drop off the files that are on my desk sometime tonight?"

Kathryn wrote everything down and said, "Yeah sure Regina, but you alright? Henry?"

Regina sighed and said, "Yes we are fine."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and said, "Oh yeah that was really convincing. Seriously what's up?"

Regina told Kathryn about what happened; Kathryn said, "Wow. umm.. did you say sorry?"

Regina sighed again, "I tried, she didn't want to hear it."

Kathryn asked, "Do you know her background? Maybe it has something to do with that and you brought up a sore subject?"

Regina ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know Kat. Maybe she and Henry are right, maybe I'm too judgmental."

Kathryn laughed and said, "Gina I've been telling you that for years and only now are you listening."

Regina growled a little and said, "Well thank you for all your help Kat, it was quite useful."

Kathryn laughed again and said, "Hey now, you know I am always helpful. But seriously talk to her. Don't let her think you are like every other foster parent who doesn't care; cause you Regina care."

Regina took a deep breath and said, "I hate it when you are right."

Kathryn smiled and said, "I'll see you tonight with your files."

Regina said "Thank you" and hung up.

* * *

Regina made herself a cup of coffee and one for Emma. Regina took a deep breath and walked downstairs.

She saw Emma in a pair of skinny jeans and another tank top, towel drying her hair.

Regina placed the coffee on the desk pushing it towards Emma, "I didn't know how you took it so I left it black."

Emma looked at the cup and took a sip enjoying the flavor. Emma looked at Regina and said, "Thanks. I'll finish up and call David to come help me get my stuff out of here."

Regina shook her head and said, "I-I I don't want you to leave, honestly. I made a judgment and I was wrong, I am so sorry. I know nothing about you or your friends, which is unusual for me since I am the mayor and know everyone in town. Look I would understand if you want to leave but please think about staying."

Emma was silent, so Regina sighed and turned to go upstairs.

Emma made up her mind and said, "Black. I like my coffee black. But I usually drink hot chocolate with cinnamon."

Regina turned back around and said, "Noted."

Emma sat on the bed and gestured for Regina to sit at the desk chair, "Well if you are going to get to know me and me you, I suggest you sit; your stilettos don't seem conducive to standing for long periods of time."

Regina smiled and sat down knowing this was small step, but hopefully a step in the right direction.

* * *

A/N: Sorry again for the wait. I know a lot of you want this to be SwanQueen, but I'm not too sure, maybe later. I'm hoping people like this enough to want a longer story. But For right now I feel that Emma and Regina together wouldn't work and would be seen as odd since it's supposed to be a faux 'mother-daughter' relationship. But SwanQueen lovers I'm with you and will try and work that into the storyline! :)  
Last thing, I am back at college so there might be longer wait time for updates and updates might be even more irregular. Sorry in advance! Hop you still stick with me. :)  
A/N finished! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Emma and Regina spent the rest of the morning talking and getting to know each other.

Emma learned that Regina loved Apples and horses, likes interior design as a hobby, makes her own apple cider, purple is her favorite color, she is only 28, and is the mayor of Storybrooke.

While talking to Emma, Regina discovered that Emma plays the piano, guitar, violin, and drums, she sings, her favorite color is yellow but black suits her better, she has seven piercings (used to be 8), six tattoos, her favorite subject is math but enjoys English, and she used to work as a mechanic when she was living in Virginia.

Regina was enjoying talking with Emma until Emma's stomach growled.

Emma blushed and said, "Guess its getting late."

Regina smiled and said, "I guess so. How about I make us some sandwiches and we can continue this conversation upstairs?"

Emma smiled and said, "That sounds good"

* * *

Regina made them both sandwiches and they ate quietly, too hungry to keep a conversation going.

When they were finished Regina asked Emma if she would like to join her in picking Henry up and registering her for classes.

Emma nodded and said, "Give me a sec to get a sweatshirt"

Regina nodded and cleaned their plates. When Emma returned she was wearing a oversized sweatshirt that said, 'Sarcasm, the body's defenses against stupidity', and talking on the phone.

Regina tried not to listen to the conversation but couldn't help over hearing.

"Hey, Giselle, listen to me, ok. I promise as soon as I can I'll be there. I just got moved again. Yeah I know, Elle you knew the Jameson's were only temporary. I need you to stay strong ok, please. Do you want me to call Killian? He's your brother of course he cares about you, he loves you, we all do. Have you called Nat? Elle you can do this ok, you are stronger than this. Call Nat tonight ok. I'm txting her to tell her to expect your call, if you don't call her I'll know. Yeah, ok. I'll talk to you later. I love you too. Bye"

Emma hung up the phone and sighed, "Sorry about that. I'm ready when you are."

Regina knew not to push, and since things were on the mend between her and Emma, Regina decided to just let the phone call go; ok, maybe she will ask later.

Regina and Emma got into Regina's car and drove the Storybrooke High School.

Regina parked out front and told Emma to go inside while she gets Henry, and they will meet her at the office.

Emma followed Regina's instructions and found the main office pretty easily.

When Emma entered the secretary looked up with a smile, then frowned. The woman was young looking but seemed to have come straight from a convent. Her desk was perfectly organized by color and function, and her name plaque, "Mother Superior" was perfectly centered.

She gave Emma a once over and said, "How may I help you?"

Emma stepped forward and said, "My name is Emma Swan, I need to be registered for school; I'm new."

Mother Superior nodded and said, "Do you have your previous transcripts?"

Emma nodded and pulled out a flash drive from her pocket, "These are all of my transcripts for the past 2 years."

Mother Superior looked at Emma and quickly took the flash drive.

Regina and Henry walked into the office while Mother Superior was loading the files from the flash drive.

Emma turned and smiled as Regina and Henry stood off to the side.

Mother Superior looked up and saw Regina and Henry. Happily Mother Superior got up and greeted the mother and son, "Hello Madam Mayor, Henry! How are you both?! I will be right with you after I finish with... this."

Emma rolled her eyes at the off handed dig but kept her mouth shut. Regina noticed Emma roll her eyes and go back to leaning against the desk. Regina didn't know if she should defend Emma and say something or just stay quiet let it go. Regina decided to say something, "No worries, I have to wait for Emma anyways."

Mother Superior looked surprised at Regina's comment and just huffed saying, "The files should be uploaded." Mother Superior went back to her desk and started looking through Emma's transcripts.

Mother Superior looked back at Emma and said, "Well it seems you qualify for Storybrooke's honors program. It is challenging, it might not be best for you."

Emma rolled her eyes and said, "I like challenging, sign me up."

Mother Superior sternly looked at Emma and said, "Miss. Swan, those courses are for students who do their own work, commit to the work assigned, and are ready for advanced subjects like college Calculus and Physics."

Regina was about to tell Mother Superior off when Emma stopped her and cut in, "Oh darn, does that mean I have to remember all of Cauchy's Formula and Newton's second and third laws of motion? Damn. I suppose I could use a refresher course, too bad I already took the college equivalent of both courses and the material won't be new. That would be on the fourth page of my transcript if you would have actually read it. I believe the only courses I'm missing to qualify for an early graduation is art credits."

Mother Superior scowled and looked back at her computer, "My mistake . It appears you are correct." Emma smirked ignoring Henry's open mouth and Regina's impressed look. " we have three art courses available you may choose two. We have painting and drawing, photography, and music."

Emma quickly made her decision, "Photography and Music.. please"

Mother Superior nodded and said, "Of course. This is going to be your schedule. Come step over here so I can take your picture for your student ID. Your ID will allow you access to the music room and instrument equipment, as well as the camera equipment."

Emma got her picture taken and waited while her ID was made.

When everything was finished Mother Superior handed Emma her ID and flash drive and asked, "Any other questions?"

Emma took her ID and flash drive before looked at Mother Superior, "Do you have parking spaces for students?"

Mother Superior looked up and said, "Yes, to the side of the building, all student parking is outlined in Blue paint."

Emma nodded and said, "Thanks." Emma then turned to Regina and Henry and asked, "You ready to go? I'm hungry."

Regina nodded stared and Henry still had his mouth open, Emma laughed and said, "Kid you should probably close your mouth, never know what's gonna fly in."

Henry snapped his jaw shut and blushed. Regina cleared her throat and said, "Well.. how about we head to Granny's and have an early dinner?"

Emma and Henry nodded. They all made their way to the door ignoring Mother Superior's stare.

* * *

When they walked into Granny's Ruby greeted them, "Hello Mayor Mills, Henry. Wow, who are you?"

Regina rolled her eyes at Ruby's flirty nature, "Miss. Lucas this is my foster daughter Emma. Emma this is Ruby Lucas."

Emma extended her hand and said, "Nice to meet you."

When Ruby took her hand and said, "Nice to meet you too" Emma caressed her hand and smiled.

Regina watched this and was shocked, not that Emma flirted back but that she felt a little jealous.

Ruby smiled and bit her lip. Before either could say anything else Regina cleared her throat, "Prepubescent teen present."

Henry groaned embarrassed, "Moooommmm"

Regina chuckled and said, "How about we take a seat."

Henry nodded and went over to their usual booth. Henry slid in first and then Regina. Emma slowly let go of Ruby's hand and joined them, but not before throwing Ruby a wink.

Ruby hurried back to the kitchen while Emma just smiled and sat down.

When Emma sat down Henry looked at her smirking. Emma was looking at the menu but could feel Henry's stare. She put the menu down and said, "What?"

Henry smirked and said, "You like Ruby."

Emma rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, she seems cool. From the 12 second conversation I had with her."

Henry just smirked and said, "You like her, she likes you.. Or just wants to see you naked."

Emma just laughed while Regina gasped and said, "Henry!"

Henry turned to Regina and said, "What it's true! You always said to speak my mind and tell the truth."

Regina growled a little. Emma laughed harder and said, "Can't argue there."

Regina turned her glare to Emma and sighed, "Children, I'm surrounded by children."

Ruby came back and asked for their orders. Regina ordered the chicken Cesar salad and Henry the pastrami sandwich with fries.

When Ruby got to Emma she asked, "And what would you like."

Emma smiled and said, "A double bacon cheeseburger, with lettuce, tomato, pickles, a few jalapeño peppers, a side of fries, with BBQ sauce, and your number."

Ruby wrote everything down, even her number. Ruby then looked back at a smirking Emma.

Emma pulled her note pad down and ripped the portion that contained the 10 digit number, "I believe that is for me."

Ruby just smiled and said, "Impressive."

Emma shrugs and said, "I try."

Ruby cleared her throat and said, "Umm... I'll just go put these orders in."

Ruby hurried into the kitchen trying to ignore Emma's stare.

Emma smiled and looked at a smirking Henry, "And that's how it's done."

Regina rolled her eyes and said, "Great you're teaching my 13 year old how to get girl's numbers"

Emma smiled and said, "What else am I supposed to teach him? Physics?"

Henry shook his head, "No, that's ok. Rather not"

Regina laughed and said, "Well since here seems to be extremely good at the subject I would say yes."

Henry tried to change the subject, "Yeah Emma, how are you so good at calc and physics and stuff?"

Emma shrugged, "I dunno, I see formula and just get it. I'm not as good with history though. I can do numbers and stuff but history was always boring so I never paid any attention."

Regina smiled and said, "Well it is really impressive none the less."

Emma smiled and said, "So I guess I'm no longer a burglar in your eyes."

Regina narrowed her eyes with a bit of a amused twinkly and said, "I supposed not"

* * *

Regina, Emma, and Henry enjoyed their dinner and were sitting and talking when David and Killian came into the diner.

Emma smiled and stood up. She gave David fist bump and did a intricate handshake with Killian.

Regina invited David and Killian to join them. They both nodded and went to sit; but Emma grabbed Killian and said, "We need to talk."

David looked up and mouthed "Elle?"

Emma looked at David and gave a slight nod.

David sighed and continued sitting down. Emma looked at Regina and said, "We'll be right back" Regina nodded.

Emma took Killian by the elbow and dragged him out of the diner.

Regina turned around to look.

Emma was telling Killian something, when Killian just turned and punched the lamp post that was next to him. Regina was about to get up when David stopped her. "I wouldn't"

Regina watched Emma and Killian for another second. Emma hadn't moved but Killian seemed to be getting closer to Emma yelling. Killian then looked like he was going to hit Emma. Emma didn't move and just patted her chest, almost saying 'come on hit me'. Regina was about to get up again when David took her hand, "Really.. don't"

Regina looked at David with confusion before turning back to Emma and Killian. She wasn't expecting what she saw, Killian was holding his jaw crying, while Emma pulled him into her, and cradle his head to her chest.

Regina turned back to David her look asking, 'What was that about?'

David sighed and looked to Henry who was sitting next to Regina, "Hey bud, can you go order me a club sandwich and a soda, to go? Here's $10."

Henry looked at David, sighed and nodded. Regina stood up allowing Henry to exit the booth. Henry took the money from David and went to the counter to place David's order. He knew to wait at the counter, while David and his mother talked.

When Henry was out of hear shot Regina asked, "What is going on?"

David groaned and said, "This really isn't my story to tell but you seem like you actually care, so I'm going to give you the basics."

Regina nodded and said, "I do.. I do care."

David smiled and said, "Yeah I know. Umm.. well Killian has an older sister named Giselle. She and Emma have a past."

Regina looked at David and asked, "Didn't you all meet in foster care? If Killian has an older sister couldn't she take care of him?"

David sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, "Giselle wasn't fit to take care of herself much less Killian. Elle got into rugs, partying, alcohol, you name it Giselle did it. Well Killian's parents died when he was 14 and Giselle was 16. I met them when I was 15, Emma had just arrived at the group home and was 12 I think. They both were in the system when we met them, but Giselle was emancipated a year later leaving Killian. Once Giselle was on her own she went wild, like she couldn't be in the system. When the courts found out she lied they tried to get her back into foster care but she ran. By the time she was found she had already turned 18 so there was nothing that could be done. Killian was 16 and a half but the state would't allow someone with Giselle's history be the guardian of a minor."

Regina nodded showing her understanding.

David looked at Emma and Killian with sad eyes, "When I aged out I made sure to visit Killian and Emma. You know check on them, made sure they had clothes for winter, food, school supplies. Then Killian aged out a few months after me on his 18th birthday. Emma still had 3 years before she could be 'released'. Emma was placed with a really bad family, turned out to be basically a crack house. Emma was.. it wasn't good. But while she was there she kept seeing a woman she recognized. Turns out it was Giselle. She had been living there for free and drinking and partying away most of her money. Emma helped get Giselle sober, even being almost 3-4 years younger. When she finally told me and Killian, Giselle was on her way to recovery."

David paused and looked at Regina. Regina took David's hand and begged him to continue.

David swallowed the lump in his throat and continued, "But when Emma's foster parents realized that Giselle wasn't one of them anymore and still living there they kicked her out and took their anger out on Emma."

David took another breath, "Giselle found me and Killian and told them what had happened. We all went back to the house. The only people left were a few passed out druggies and Emma. Those bastards beat her, almost to death because she helped sober someone up. Emma was in the hospital for weeks. And Giselle felt like it was her fault, she fell off the wagon. First it was partying, then it was the random hook ups, then, drinking. Emma was placed in a different home across town, after she was discharged, so she couldn't help. Killian and I did what we could but it wasn't enough. Giselle found some girl, Valerie something. They are on again off again, all the time; but she seems to help. She at least get Elle to call Emma or someone to let us know she is ok or whatever."

David looked at Emma and Killian still outside and indicated towards them, "I don't know what that is about; but I'm guessing Giselle needs something."

Regina looked at David and said, "Thank you, for telling me. I can't imagine what that was like, what it is like."

David nodded and said, "Just don't let them know that you know. Giselle is a touchy subject for them. Its been hard on them."

Regina nodded and said, "I won't say anything."

It was perfect timing because David's oder was just placed on the counter and Emma and Killian were reentering the diner.

Killian walked over to Regina and politely said, "I'm sorry Ms. Mills but I can't join you tonight. Thank you for the invitation none the less."

Killian looked at David and said, "I'm heading back to the room."

David stood up and said, "My order is done. I'll head back with you. Thank you Ms. Mills for your dinner invitation. I hope we can get together soon."

Regina smiled and said, "Of course. And please call me Regina."

David nodded and walked over to Henry where his food was in a bag. David gave Henry an extra $10 and said thanks before waiting by the door for Killian.

Killian smiled slightly at Regina and turned to Emma. Emma punched him in the shoulder and said, "I'll see you around soon. I'm working on something new, I'll let you both know when its done."

Killian nodded and said, "Cool. And Em, thanks, you know for letting me know."

Emma smiled and said, "Of course. Go to David before he gets cranky."

Killian laughed a little and headed to David.

They both left the diner and headed toward the B&amp;B.

Henry came back over and he and Emma sat down. Henry was distracted completely on his phone, Emma nibbled on one of her now cold fries, while Regina just stared at Emma.

Emma sighed and looked up, "How much did he tell you?"

Regina tripped over her words, "Wh-wha. Umm. He, what?"

Emma laughed and said, "Are you sure you are a politician? You seem terrible at lying. I know David. If you look at him with confused or sad eyes he will tell you anything you want to know. So I'm asking how much did he tell you about Giselle, me, and Killian?"

Regina curse lowly for her earlier slip and sighed, "The basics. That she is Killian's older sister, you all met in a group home a few years ago, became friends. She left the system and ran. David and Killian placed out, you were moved. You found and helped Giselle. Your foster parents didn't like that and hurt you. Giselle blamed herself. Umm. She met someone named Valerie who helps her. And she still talks to you,sometimes."

Emma licked her lips and said, "Yeah. That's mainly it. Except Valerie sometimes instigates her, but she does help most of the time."

Regina nodded and said, "You know if you want to talk about any of this, I am always here."

Emma smiled and said, "Thank you."

Regina looked at her watch and said, "Geez, it's later than I thought. Let's head out. Henry has tutoring tomorrow."

Emma nodded and then looked confused, "Tutoring? On Saturday? Poor Kid."

Regina rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah well if he would channel some focus into math like he does his games he wouldn't need tutoring on Saturday's."

Emma smiled and said, "Well lets go then. And BTW if Henry needs help with math I can help him. If you want.."

Regina smiled and gathered her things, "Thank you. I think Henry would appreciate it too"

Emma nodded and stood up heading over to Ruby. Regina told Henry to pack up and left money on the table for the check.

Regina and Henry watched Emma interact with Ruby.

Regina felt something again resembling jealously but pushed it down.

Emma winked and turned to Regina and Henry, then she stopped smiled and turned back around.

Emma quickly walked up to Ruby and gave her a firm but chaste kiss.

Emma pulled away and tucked a piece of Ruby's hair behind her ear. Emma whispered, "I'll see you around." and walked back to Regina and Henry.

Emma was the first one out the door, leaving a shocked Regina, Henry and Ruby behind.

Henry cheered and said, "Go Emma!"

Ruby blushed and went back to work.

And Regina, Regina scowled but left the diner.

Emma was waiting at the car with Henry. Regina unlocked it and got in, "Alright Casanova, buckle up. Lets head home."

Emma buckled her seatbelt and smiled at Regina, "Home. I like the sound of that."

* * *

A/N: hey I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It really means a lot. I hope this chapter didn't move too quickly and it all made sense. If anyone has any questions or comments please leave a review or PM me! :) Hope this longer chapter makes up for the fact that I don't have the next chapter written and it might take a while to write and get uploaded.. :/  
Stick with me I promise to update eventually! :P


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: to the guest who was wondering about Henry being 13 and Regina only 28, that will be explained is this chapter. If there are more questions please review or PM me and I will try and answer your questions as quickly as possible!

Song: Whore by In this Moment

* * *

The next morning Regina woke at her usual Saturday morning time at 8:00AM. Regina got up, pulled her sleeping shorts down and and grabbed her robe. She knew Henry was still asleep from the snoring coming through his bedroom door.

Regina made her way downstairs to start a pot of coffee when she heard what sounded like someones voice.

Regina listened more closely and followed the sounds. Regina opened the basement door and could her the distinct sound of a voice. Regina walked down the stairs, quietly, to not disturb Emma.

Regina stayed on the stairs for a moment just listening. Emma was in the process of writing a song; she was reading what she has so far.

"I'm the girl you've been thinking about

The one thing you can't live without

I'm the girl you've been waiting for

I'll have you down on your knees

I'll have you begging for more

You probably thought I wouldn't get this far

You thought I'd end up in the back of a car

You probably thought that I'd never escape

I'd be a rat in a cage, I'd be a slave to this place

You don't know how hard I fought to survive,

Waking up alone when I was left to die

You don't know about this life I've lived,

All these roads I've walked

All these tears I've bled

So how can this be?

You're praying to me

There's a look in your eyes,

I know just what that means"

Emma was bitting on the end of her pen and mumbling words to herself, "I can pretend to be.. Damn it.." Emma scratched out what she just wrote and reread what she had, "I know just what that means... I can be, I can be your anything."

Emma nodded and waited a second before writing more. Regina was going to go upstairs but Emma took out her guitar and started playing. She didn't have the amp plugged in so Regina had to strain to hear.

Emma opened her computer and pressed record.

Emma started singing,

"I'm the girl you've been thinking about

The one thing you can't live without

I'm the girl you've been waiting for

I'll have you down on your knees

I'll have you begging for more

You probably thought I wouldn't get this far

You thought I'd end up in the back of a car

You probably thought that I'd never escape

I'd be a rat in a cage, I'd be a slave to this place

You don't know how hard I fought to survive,

Waking up alone when I was left to die

You don't know about this life I've lived,

All these roads I've walked

All these tears I've bled

So how can this be?

You're praying to me

There's a look in your eyes,

I know just what that means

I can be, I can be your everything

I can be your whore!

I am the dirt you created

I am your sinner

I am your whore

But let me tell you something baby

You love me for everything you hate me for

I'm the one that you need and fear

Now that you're hooked, it's all becoming clear

That all your judgments that you placed on me

Was a reflection of discovery

So maybe next time when you cast your stones

From the shadows of the dark unknown

You will crawl up from your hiding place

Take a look in the mirror

See the truth in your face

So how can this be?

You're praying to me

There's a look in your eyes,

I know just what that means

I can be, I can be your everything

I can be your whore!

I am the dirt you created

I am your sinner

I am your whore

But let me tell you something baby

You love me for everything you hate me for"

Emma stopped singing and ended the video. Regina stood there in shock. Not just by the sound of Emma's voice, but by the words Emma was singing. How could the world be so cruel that people could treat Emma so terribly?

Regina was too wrapped up in her thoughts to know that Emma was now looking directly at her. Emma stood up and walked over to Regina; Regina jumped, startled by Emma standing in front of her.

Emma smiled and said, "Sorry. You were completely zoned out."

Regina nodded and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

Emma shook her head, "No, I had the beat and a few of the lyrics rattling around in my head. I figured I should write them down and play them out before I drive myself crazy. I hope I didn't wake you."

Regina shook her head, "No, I was already up. I was just getting some coffee when I heard you singing."

Emma nodded and saved the recording.

Regina looked at Emma and realized that Emma is beyond her years, far beyond Regina when she was Emma's age.

Emma looked over at Regina and blushed a little, "What? Is my makeup running from last night? I haven't looked in the mirror yet."

Regina shook her head and said, "No, I'm just realizing that you are way more mature than I ever was at your age."

Emma laughed and said, "I'm glad you think so, but I don't think so. I have made some pretty bad choices."

Regina nodded and said, "All teenagers do."

Emma looked at Regina and asked, "Did you make any bad choices? Or ones you regret?"

Regina thought it over, "Yes and no. I made some choices that were very adult and I didn't understand the repercussions until it was too late."

Emma looked at Regina and trailed her eyes down Regina's body starting at her head going down to her feet.

Emma nodded and said, "Pregnant?"

Regina gasped and said, "Excuse me?"

Emma laughed and said, "Not now, when you were a teenager. You got pregnant, I'm guessing with Henry?"

Regina opened and closed her mouth, "How.. how could you have possibly guessed that?"

Emma smiled and said, "One Henry is 13 you are 28 simple math puts you at 15 when you had him, two Henry has your bone structure but someone else's body type, three you show off your legs in silk pajama shorts but hide your torso with a size too large top and a bathrobe. That tells me you want to hide something, something like a scar or your stomach in general. I'm guessing Henry was delivered Cesarean?"

Regina nodded and said, "Yes."

Emma smiled softly at Regina and asked, "What's the story? I mean no offense you just don't seem the type now to have been extremely wild in you teen years."

Regina nodded and said, "Typical teenage love story. Girl meets boy, boy says he really likes her, loves her even, girl falls for it. Girl ends up pregnant and boy takes off, never to be heard from again.."

Emma smiled sadly and said, "Yeah well, teenage boys are assholes.. Except Henry. He isn't bad. What was boy's name?"

Regina sighed and said, "Daniel."

Emma nodded and said, "Well if I ever run into a Daniel I promise to deck him."

Regina laughed and said, "That's quite alright dear, Daniel is long forgotten and out of my life."

Emma smiled and said, "How did you do it, you know? Finishing school, college, becoming mayor; all with a kid?"

Regina sighed, "It was hard. Kids can be cruel, but my best friend Kathryn was there supporting me. My father helped me through the pregnancy. My mother helped after she first saw Henry. I commuted to college everyday, studied a lot, sacrificed. But in the end it all worked out. I wouldn't change a thing; maybe wait a few more years, but I'm happy."

Emma smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess everything did work out."

Regina looked at the clock and said, "Well its almost 9:30AM, Henry will probably be up in a little. Would you like to help me make breakfast?"

Emma shrugged and said, "Sure. But fair warning I've have never successfully cooked anything besides frozen waffles and cereal for breakfast."

Regina smiled and said, "Well how about we fix that."

Emma smiled and nodded. Regina and Emma walked upstairs and started making pancakes for breakfast.

* * *

Emma, Regina, and Henry all ate breakfast together at the kitchen island. Emma only burned three pancakes, which is an accomplishment in itself.

Regina asked them both, "What would you like to do today?"

Henry groaned and said, "I have tutoring with Adam in like a half hour and after that I was going to meet up with Hansel at the park, hopefully learn some new tricks."

Regina nodded, "Alright. Do I need to take you to meet Adam?"

Henry shook his head, "No. I'm meeting him at the library today so I can ride my skateboard."

Henry stood up and said, "I should shower and get ready."

Regina nodded and said, "Text me when you get there and when you get to the park. Be careful!"

Henry nodded and walked upstairs, throwing down a bored sounding, "Yessss, moom".

Emma laughed and said, "They grow up so fast."

Regina rolled her eyes smiling and said, "Shut up. What are your plans?"

Emma shrugged, "I'm not sure. I was going to find a store but I don't think the stores here are really my style."

Regina smiled and said, "No, not really. If you want we can head to the mall. You could meet Kathryn, she is always up for a shopping trip."

Emma shrugged and said, "Sure."

Regina nodded and said, "Alright, go get ready, I'll clean up."

Emma looked at Regina and asked, "You sure? I don't mind helping."

Regina nodded and said, "It will only take a moment. I should be ready in 20 minutes. "

Emma nodded and headed downstairs.

Regina cleaned up the kitchen and went upstairs to get ready. While she was upstairs she called Kathryn asking if she wanted to meet Emma and join them on a quick trip to the mall.

Of course Kathryn said, "YES!"

Henry had already left by the time Regina was finished getting dressed, since 20 minutes somehow turned into 45 minutes. Regina walked downstairs and waited for Emma.

While waiting for Emma Regina got a txt from Henry letting her know that he and Adam had nearly finished and was going to be at the park in about 30 minutes. Regina was replying when Emma came upstairs.

Emma was wearing skinny jeans and a oversized tank top which showed off her toned arms and tattoos. Emma kept her hair down and let it fall, is it will, under her snapback.

Emma walked into the kitchen looking down at her phone.

Regina tried to ignore the well defined muscles and the tattoos that were on display and grabbed her purse and her keys and said, "You ready to go? We have to pick Kathryn up."

Emma looked up and said, "Yeah, I'm ready. Do you think I will need a sweatshirt?"

Regina thought for a second and said, "Yes, I would bring one."

Emma nodded and went to the stairs grabbing a sweatshirt that was laying on the top step.

Regina lifted a eyebrow and Emma shrugged, "What? I always leave one there, this way I don't have to go all the way downstairs."

Regina shook her head and said, "That is a new level of lazy."

Emma gasped in mock horror and said, "I am not lazy, I am conserving energy."

Regina rolled her eyes and said, "Lets get going."

Emma smiled and wrapped the sweatshirt around her waist.

Emma walked to the car and hopped into the passenger seat.

Regina drove to Kathryn's and parked outside. From Kathryn's building she could see Henry at the park with his friends.

Kathryn came down and knocked on Regina's window startling her.

Regina jumped and scowled, "Kathryn Nolan! Get in!"

Kat laughed and got into the back.

Emma was laughing while Regina continued to stare daggers.

Kathryn leaned forward and smiled at Emma, "Hi, I'm Kathryn."

Emma looked her over and said, "Emma. Nice to meet you."

Kathryn nodded and leaned back fastening her seat belt. Regina waited for the seatbelt to click and then they were off towards the mall.

* * *

The mall outside of Storybrooke was much different than the malls Emma was used to in major cities.

When they parked Emma got out and looked around noticing only a few stores that peaked her interest.

Emma looked at Regina and said, "I'm going to head to Zumiez. I can meet you somewhere if you want to do your own thing."

Regina shook her head, "No that's ok. I did all my shopping and Kathryn here is just here to keep me company. You go ahead we will be behind you."

Emma nodded and headed towards Zumiez.

Regina watched as Emma entered the store. Kathryn looked at Regina and asked, "Are you sure she is the kind of person you want around Henry?"

Regina was shocked that Kathryn said that, "Kathryn! Why? Why would you ask something like that?"

Kathryn scoffed and said, "Look at her. Everything about her screams rebel and bad influence. Did you see the tattoos? I mean I saw her online when Henry showed me, but I never thought she dressed like that everyday."

Regina stopped Kathryn and faced her, "Look, she isn't what I was expecting. Her style is different, but you of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover. Emma is not only a kind person, she is extremely intelligent, and an amazing musician. So actually I think she is a great influence on Henry. And don't you dare share your opinions with anyone else without getting to know her."

Kathryn looked at Regina and nodded, "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to look out for you and Henry. I don't want to see you hurt."

Regina nodded and walked towards a bench to sit down and wait for Emma.

Barely 15 minutes later Emma was walking out of the store with two bags. Emma walked over to Regina and said, "Well I'm done. I got everything I need."

Regina and Kathryn stood up and said, "Well then lets go. But first I need to use the bathroom."

Kathryn nodded and said, "Me too."

Emma nodded and tilted her head towards the door, "I'll wait outside."

Regina nodded and she and Kathryn headed to the bathroom.

Emma went outside and pulled out a Hookah pen. Emma did it more for the taste than anything else but it also helped to keep her calm around new people and crowds. Plus she promised her 'sister' Natalia that she wouldn't go back to smoking cigarettes.

Emma took another drag and closed her eyes. All of a sudden her pen was snatched from her hand.

Emma rounded on the person ready to snatch it back when she came face to face with Kathryn.

Emma looked at Kathryn and asked, "What gives?"

Kathryn scoffed and looked at Regina who was just exiting the mall.

Kathryn handed Regina the pen and said, "See. She is smoking weed in one of those vaporizer things. I saw it on the news; It's how teenagers are getting high now-a-days."

Emma looked at Kathryn and rolled her eyes, then looked at Regina. Emma was waiting for Regina to explode and yell, not giving her the chance to explain... but she was wrong.

Regina looked at Emma and asked, "Is that true Emma? Are you smoking weed?"

Emma shook her head, "No. It's Hookah. Flavored tobacco."

Regina looked at Emma and said, "These are bad, you know."

Emma nodded and said, "Its a little better than cigarettes.. I use it to take the edge off. It keeps me calm."

Regina nodded and handed it back to Emma, "Not around Henry and not in the house."

Emma nodded and said, "Of course. Thank you."

Regina nodded and said, "Lets get going, Henry needs me to pick him up from the park."

* * *

The car ride back was tense, Emma got into the back seat and put her headphones in while Regina and Kathryn sat up front not talking.

When they pulled up to Kathryn's parking spot Regina tapped Emma on the knee and waited for Emma to take her headphones out. "Emma, could you go get Henry for me. I need to speak with Kathryn."

Emma just nodded and said, "Sure"

When Emma got out of the car she started walking towards a group of kids who were skateboarding.

As soon as Emma closed the door Regina turned to Kathryn, "NO! Don't speak. I know that you have always been there for me, through everything... And I appreciate and love you for it. You helped me raise Henry. But what you just did to Emma, the way you judged Emma... I don't even have words. We have always had each others backs, we have always had looked out for Henry, but Emma...Emma has no one. She has best friends who became siblings, but she doesn't have what Henry has, hell what we had. She doesn't have parents or aunts who are willing to fight for her. She fights for herself. And so along the way she stopped wearing dresses and sandals, and started wearing jeans, t-shirts, and converse, so what? Emma is an amazing person. And until you apologize to her we can't be around each other. You don't know Emma's story, I don't even know all of it. But what I do know is that she didn't deserve your judgment."

Kathryn was looking at Regina shocked, not once in their entire friendship had Regina ever sided with someone else. Kathryn at least had the decency to look ashamed. "I-I. You're right. I just saw her smoking something.. I just.. I can't imagine what she has been through. But I guess I don't want her to rub off on Henry too much. I mean honestly, Henry loves Emma. She is his musical idol. I just don't want her bad habits to influence Henry."

Regina nodded, "I get that, I do. But Henry makes his own choices. And I'd like to believe that Henry is smart enough to use his head and not let others make decisions or influence him."

Kathryn nodded and looked Regina in the eye, "I truly am sorry. I need to apologize to Emma."

Regina nodded and said, "Yes you do. How about we head over and you can apologize."

Kathryn nodded and they got out of the car. As they were walking they heard someone yell, "Ms. Mills. Ms. Mills!"

Regina panicked, "What is it Hansel? Did something happen to Henry?"

Hansel nodded and grabbed her hand, "Pan and his boys were messing with us all day, but we ignored them. Then the pretty blonde came over and showed Henry a trick. And it was a trick that Pan had been trying to get for forever; and she did it perfectly, so Pan got jealous. Then he pushed Henry and the blonde told him to back off. Then he shoved Henry to the ground and now she is beating him up."

Regina then took off in a run towards where a large group of kids were standing in a circle.

When she finally got close enough to the circle she saw Henry standing to the side yelling at Pan, "Stop it Pan! leave her alone!"

Pan was circling Emma, before Regina could say anything Pan pounced. He threw the first punch at Emma. Emma quickly moved out of the way and was standing there smirking. Regina was trying to break up the crowd but it wasn't working. Kathryn was right behind her looking on in shock.

Regina turned to Kathryn and said, "Run over to Granny's, tell her I need David and Killian NOW. Hurry Kathryn!"

Kathryn took off in a run.

Regina was still trying to break up the fight while keeping an eye on Emma and Henry. Nothing was working.

Regina then saw Kathryn running back with David and Killian in tow.

Then Regina heard the crowd gasp.

Regina turned to see Emma ridding her cheek of spit and slowly looking at Pan. Pan then threw another punch but this time Emma grabbed Pan's fist in her hand and started twisting. Pan was screaming and trying to break free. Emma then spun and put him into a choke hold. Pan was struggling and hitting at Emma's arm. Emma was whispering something in Pan's ear when David and Killian broke through the group of kids and pulled her away.

Killian was holding Emma back and David was standing in front of Pan with a menacing stance and coldly told him to leave.

Pan growled and got up telling his 'friends' the lost boys to come with him.

Since the fight was over the other kids disbursed and went about their own business.

Killian was still trying to calm Emma down when David and Regina went over to Henry and asked, "Hey Henry, you ok?"

Henry was trying to act tough but his true feelings were slipping through, "Ye-Yeah. I'm ok. "

Regina had her arm around Henry in a protective manner and kissed his head, "You sure you're ok?"

Henry nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm ok. Emma stopped him before he could do more. Is Emma going to be ok?"

David nodded and said, "She will be she just needs a moment to cool off."

Regina looked at Henry and said, "Go grab your stuff and get in the car. I will be there in a moment."

Henry wanted to argue but decided against it, and left.

Regina walked over to Kathryn and asked, "Do you think you can come home with me and Henry? I might need you to talk to him while I talk to Emma, Killian and David."

Kathryn shook her head and said, "Of course not, whatever you need Gina."

Regina smiled and said, "Thanks. Henry is in the car. I'll be there in a minute."

Regina was walking towards Emma and Killian when David grabbed her arm, "Don't, not now. Emma isn't calm."

Regina looked at him and asked, "What does that mean?"

David went to answer but Emma screamed, "GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF ME!"

Regina jumped and took a step back. David stepped in front of Regina and said, "Em.."

Emma was breathing hard and pushing Killian away from her.

David motioned to Killian to back off, "Em. listen to me, it's David, ok. You're safe, ok. It's just me, Killian, and Regina. Ok? It's me, it's David."

Emma looked at David and had tears in her eyes, "David, I - I , I'm so-o sorry."

Killian walked Emma over to a bench and helped sit her down.

David then told Regina, "Go home I will be over later to talk to you about what happened".

Regina went to protest but David just said, "She needs to calm down some more before she can be in a car. You have Henry and the blonde lady waiting for you. Go, I got Emma. I promise to bring her back soon."

Regina sighed defeated and walked to the car. Regina opened the door and both Henry and Kat asked, "What's going on?" "Is Emma ok?" "What happened?"

Regina held up a hand and said, "I really don't know. David is coming by a little later to explain, until then lets just go home."

Regina started the car and headed home. Regina could see David and Killian rubbing Emma's back as cried with her head down.

On the ride home Regina thought about what David said, 'she needs to calm down more before getting into a car.' Regina now wanted David to hurry up and come over so he could explain what the hell happened today.

* * *

A/N: so here is the next chapter. Hope y'all liked it and everything made sense. I am not sure when the next chapter is going to be posted but hopefully it will be soon or by next weekend.. sadly no promises. Please Review or PM me with your thoughts, I love reading them! Thanks again for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this took so long! School has been burying me...

TW: mentions of child abuse, implied rape, child endangerment

* * *

Killian and David brought Emma back to Regina's about an hour later. When Regina opened the door David was carrying Emma, who was in a semi-catatonic state. Regina gasped and went to reach for Emma when Killian stepped in front and shook his head.

Regina took a step back and opened the door for them to come in.

Kathryn was standing by the door watching when David carried Emma past and downstairs to her room.

Killian followed closely behind David and made sure that he was constantly in Emma's sight.

When David got downstairs he brought her into the bathroom and placed her the toilet seat. Killian walked in behind them, turned the shower on, and said, "David, I got this. Go tell them what is going on."

David looked from Killian to Emma and asked Emma, "Is that ok Emma? Can I explain what happened to Regina? Will you be ok?"

Emma sadly looked at David and nodded, "Yeah, Regina needs to know that she and Henry are living with a nut case."

David took a large step forward and seriously said to Emma, "You, Emma Swan, are not a nut case. You get me?"

Emma looked into his eyes and saw nothing but honesty. Emma nodded slowly and whispered, "Yeah. I get you."

David tapped Emma on the head and said, "Good. Are you ok with Killian helping you this time?"

Emma looked at Killian and smiled, "Yeah, we're good. It's his turn anyway."

David nodded and walked out of the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

Regina and Kathryn were sitting in the kitchen waiting for someone to come back upstairs and explain what the hell is going on.

Regina had never been so relieved when Henry decided to go to sleep early; she would hate to have him see Emma that way.

Regina and Kathryn were softly talking about what they think could have happened.

Kathryn took a sip of her wine and said, "Maybe she is just crazy."

Those were the first words David heard when he entered the kitchen, "Hey! Emma isn't crazy. She has dealt with more shit in her lifetime than you could ever even possibly imagine. The fact that she isn't in some institution is a fucking miracle. Don't ever say that she is crazy, to her or when I am around. Got it!"

Kathryn was shocked by the fierce protectiveness and seriousness of David's voice. Kathryn knew when she should just nod and say nothing, this was definitely one of those times.

Regina stood up and offered David a water. David gave a small smile and stood next to the island where Kathryn and Regina were sitting.

Regina handed David the water and sat back down, "David. I need to know what is going on. I can't be there for Emma without knowing."

David took a small sip of water and then let out a deep breath. He leaned forward and gently said, "What I am telling you doesn't leave here. That Includes not telling Henry."

Regina looked at David and said, "Ok."

David looked directly at Kathryn and lifted an eyebrow. Finally Kathryn caught on and said, "Fine, I won't say anything. Geez."

David turned back to Kathryn and looked her dead in the eyes, "Look I don't know you so I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt that you aren't completely a cold hearted bitch; correct me if I'm wrong. Me telling you what happened tonight won't even begin to scratch the surface of what Emma's life has been like. So excuse me for wanting to make sure that Emma isn't going to be on the front page of the gossip column."

Kathryn ducked her head down and softly apologized, "Sorry. Honestly I didn't mean to sound insensitive."

David gave her a slight nod and looked back at Regina, "I can only tell you what Emma told me and what I had seen. If you really want to talk with Emma about this you are going to have to ask her."

Regina nodded in agreement and understanding.

David sighed and began telling Regina why Emma reacted to the bully the way she did.

"Emma has always taken care of herself. When I first met Emma, Emma was 13 maybe, she had just come from a really bad foster home. I don't mean the usual bad foster homes, the ones without enough food or space, I mean horrendous. I still don't know the full extent of what happened but from what she has said her foster brother was a bully in school and abusive at 'home'" David took a sip and water and then continued.

"Seth.. Seth Farnham. That was his name. The Farnham's were always out at the casino gambling away the money, leaving Seth to look after Emma. He... he used to do the usual middle school bullying stuff, shove Emma into lockers, called her names, watched as others beat her up."

"But the torment didn't stop when they got home. Seth would lock the refrigerator so Emma couldn't eat, turn the hot water off so she couldn't shower with hot water, pushed her down. But he...he-um... he used to get into her bed at night a do things. According to Emma he never actually.. you know..?"

"But this one time he had been out drinking with his friends. He came home drunk and caught Emma picking the lock on the fridge... He freaked. He slapped her off of the step stool she was standing on. Emma fell to the ground, she broke her wrist with the impact alone. But he didn't stop, he just... he kicked and punched, and just when she thought it was over her spit in her face. Told her 'she would never ever leave', that she was 'his cute little bitch', and that when she turns 14 he was going to 'take what makes her so innocent'."

"Emma ran away that night. She was found unconscious on a park bench the next morning. I don't really know what happened between her going to the hospital and her coming to the group home. She doesn't talk about it. All I know is that when someone spits at Emma, she loses it. Today was nothing compared to previous incidents."

Regina and Kathryn both had tears in their eyes. Neither could believe or understand why someone would do such a thing to a child.

Regina wiped away her tears and softly asked, "Previous incidents? This has happened before?"

David sighed and nodded, "Twice. First time it was a kid at school. She was the new kid and he wanted to show her who's boss. He shoved her down and spit at her. Before anyone could stop her she punched him in the face. Broke two of her knuckles and the boys jaw."

Kathryn then asked, "What about the second time? What happened?"

David looked at the ceiling and sighed, "She was in an altercation with Giselle's drug dealer. She ended up knocking him out, shattering his nose, and she broke 3 of his ribs."

Kathryn swallow and said, "Emma. The tiny teen downstairs? She can't even weigh more than 125 pounds. Max. How did she take down a dealer? Who is she Ronda Rousey?"

David smirked and said, "Don't let that small stature fool you, Emma's learned to hold her own."

Kathryn wasn't satisfied, "How? Who trained her?"

David sighed and said, "Look, Emma is resourceful. She met some people, did some favors and in return they taught her how to always protect herself; with and without a weapon."

Regina nodded and said, "Well do you think the people that taught Emma would be willing to teach Henry?"

Kathryn looked at Regina shocked, "Regina! You want to teach Henry to fight?"

Regina rolled her eyes and said, "No Kat. Of course I don't want Henry to fight, but I do want him to know how to protect himself. We aren't always going to be there to fight his battles."

David nodded, "You would have to ask Emma about that. All I know is that the guy who taught her is back in New York City."

Regina nodded and said, "I will discuss it with her."

David took another sip of water and looked at his phone. David texted someone back and put the phone back into his pocket.

Killian then came up the stairs and joined David.

Killian gave Regina and Kathryn a polite nod and tapped David on the arm. David looked at Killian and asked, "She good?"

Killian nodded, "She is working on the next song. She just needs some alone time."

David nodded looking back at Regina, "She will be fine. She just needs a minute to cool off. I would say leave her be for the rest of the night and talk to her in the morning."

Regina nodded and escorted David and Killian to the door, "Thank you both so much."

David and Killian both nodded and said, "Any time." They bid Regina good night and drove down Mifflin Street back towards the B&amp;B.

Regina closed and locked the door. She made her way back to the kitchen to talk with Kathryn again.

* * *

It was almost 12:30AM by the time Kathryn decided it was time for her to leave. Kathryn called her neighbor Tink to come pick her up since Regina drove her here.

Regina gave Kathryn a hug and said, "Thank you for staying."

Kathryn scoffed and said, "Of course Regina, anything, any time. You know that. Please tell Emma I'm sorry I was such a bitch today."

Regina smiled and nodded, "I will. Maybe we can all get dinner together at Granny's sometime this week."

Kathryn smiled and said, "I would love that." Kathryn gave Regina one last hug and walked to Tink's waiting car.

Regina again closed and locked the door. She went back to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before turning out the lights and heading upstairs.

She checked on Henry before heading to her room.

Regina got ready for bed and sighed when she thought about the days events.

Regina got into bed and thought about all that Emma had gone through in her short lifetime; Regina's heart broke at the thought.

Regina then rolled over and thought of Henry, '_Maybe I should get him self defense lessons. Maybe I should have Emma show us how she learned. Maybe."_

* * *

A/N: Again sorry this took so long to update and that it isn't the longest. Next chapter is still a work in progress so no telling when that will be ready. Again sorry for inconsistent posts. Hope you all enjoyed, please Review! Reviews make me happy!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait! School is crazy right now!

* * *

The next morning was Regina's favorite day, Sunday. It was the last day of the week, the last day of 'relaxation'.

Regina looked at her clock and frowned, it was only 7:30AM; why was she awake?

Regina looked around her room, nothing looked out of place, she got out of bed and put a robe on. She opened her door and listened for a second. Nothing, only the regular sounds of Henry snoring.

Regina made her way downstairs and looked around, the front door was still locked, with the chain on.

Regina made her way to the basement door. She opened the door and listened. She could hear rhythmic thumping. Then the thumping stopped and started again.

Regina slowly made her way down the stairs praying that she wasn't about to see something that would scar her for life.

When Regina made it down the stairs she saw Emma, jumping rope in a black sports bra and a pair of spandex shorts. Regina could see all of Emma's tattoos on display. She read the one on her upper right shoulder, 'Nobody can hurt me without my permission- Gandhi', then the one on her rib cage, 'Even death has a heart', the one on curving on her hip 'I am the architect of my own destruction', and the two at the base of her neck, 'Siempre Contigo' and 'Ohana'. Regina made a mental note to ask Emma about the tattoos at a later time.

Regina called out to Emma, "Emma?"

Emma didn't stop. Regina tried a little louder, "Emma!" Emma still didn't stop. Regina moved closer to try and get Emma's attention.

Regina was standing in front of Emma and watching her for a second. She had her eyes closed and had her headphones in blasting music. Whenever she messed up, she stopped righted the jump rope and started jumping again; Emma was in the zone. Regina realized that she wasn't going to be getting Emma's attention by just calling her name, so she looked around and saw a tissue box laying on the floor.

Regina grabbed a tissue and crumpled it into a ball. She then threw it at Emma.

Emma gasped and her eyes shot open, looked for the offender and the offending object. Emma took her headphones out and unclipped her iPod from her short, pressing pause.

Emma looked down at her feet and smirked as she saw the balled up tissue.

Regina smiled and said, "Sorry, you were in your own world and I didn't know how else to get your attention."

Emma smiled and said, "No problem. That is probably one of the smarter ways to get my attention-." Regina smiled back at Emma. Emma looked at the clock and winced "Oh geez, I'm sorry Regina. Did I wake you up? I was trying to be quiet."

Regina shook her head and said, "No, no. I woke up at this hour randomly. But I why are you up?"

Emma licked her lips and said, "I couldn't sleep. I usually go to the gym and work out but there is no gym here and the school gym is closed on the weekend."

Regina looked at Emma and nodded, "I see you work out a lot."

Emma chuckled and looked down at her body. Emma knew her six pack abs, firm thighs, and tones calfs were one of her more attractive qualities. "I guess. I mean its a way to work off energy."

Regina nodded, "Speaking of working out, I was hoping - wondering.. if you would be willing to take Henry to the person who trained you in self defense? I just, I want Henry to know how to protect himself."

Emma took a deep breath, "Regina.. I.. The person who trained me is back in New York, and I wasn't trained in self defense."

Regina looked at Emma confused, "What? You defended yourself and Henry just last night."

Emma licked her lips again and sat down on the bed. Emma looked at Regina and pointed to the desk chair. Regina took a seat knowing that what Emma was about to tell her, she would want to be sitting.

Emma waited until Regina was sitting before she started speaking.

"I defended myself and Henry yesterday, yes. But those weren't self defense moves. They are fighting moves, they are mean to harm, in some cases that can be used to kill."

Regina gasped but said nothing. Emma bit her lip and sadly looked at Regina, "I know David told you about Seth." Regina went to speak but Emma stopped her, "I knew he was going to tell you, he asked permission. The point is after them I was sent to a group home in NYC, this was before I met David and Killian. This home was awful. The adults just wanted the check and the kids were always fighting: for the last scrap of food, the last clean shirt, the last toothbrush. It was always a fight. The kids at school weren't much better Once they knew you were a foster kid you had a target on your back. I was walking back from school when three boys tried to jump me. I was able to fight one of them off, but the other two were really wailing on me. Until a side door opened and a big beefy dude comes out yelling for us to scram."

Regina looked at Emma in horror. "I was still down when the beefy guy picked me up and brought me inside. Turns out the place was a boxing/kickboxing/MMA gym. The owner Tony was the one who taught me to fight."

Regina was still confused, "I don't understand Emma. What's the difference between him teaching you to fight and to defend yourself?"

Emma ran a hand through her hair, "Tony taught me to fight, to go into a ring and fight my way out."

Regina gasped and placed her hand over her mouth, "Emma.. That- That can't be legal. You were a child!"

Emma sighed, "Regina.. Something you should know about the streets, you age fast. I may have been 13 but as far as everyone who mattered knew I was a young looking 16 year old run away looking to make some quick money."

Regina could only imagine what it must have been like for Emma. Regina was still curious, "What would happen in these fights? And don't say you fought."

Emma smirked and sighed again, "Well they were usually tap out or KO. That's the only way to win."

Regina repeated the words not knowing what it meant. Emma saw that Regina was confused and clarified, "Tap out is you double tap either the floor or your opponents body, its basically a forfeit. KO is knocked out, you were hit so hard that you ended up knocked out."

Regina winced and asked, "Did you ever get umm. KOed?"

Emma nodded, "Twice. My very first fight and one where I was fighting with a cold"

Regina then asked, "How long were you doing this for before you went to back to Boston?"

Emma thought for a moment and said, "Only about two, maybe three months. I was living in the gym and going to school. One day there was a random check up and when my social worker discovered I wasn't in the group home like I was supposed to be she tracked me down and sent me back to Boston."

Regina nodded trying to absorb all of the information that Emma just told her.

Emma sighed and said, "Look, just because I needed my skills to survive doesn't mean that it isn't a good idea for Henry to know self defense. If you still want I will take you and Henry to see Tony."

Regina looked at Emma, "You wouldn't be able to teach him?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't know how to teach. I can train with him once he knows the moves but to teach them to him, I have no clue."

Regina nodded and asked, "Do you honestly think Tony is a good person to ask?"

Emma thought for a moment, "Honestly, I think you could find someone closer to teach self defense if it is only the bullies you are worried about, but if you want someone to teach Henry to defend himself always Tony is a really good bet. Just know that Tony always wants something in return, and his fee might be pretty hefty."

Regina nodded and said, "I am willing to pay."

Emma nodded and said, "If you want to do this I would suggest going today.. and follow up next weekend."

Regina looked at Emma shocked, "Today? As in like right now?"

Emma nodded, "Tony only makes deals on Sunday's. Don't ask me why, just the way he operates."

Regina nodded, "Alright then.. I'll get dressed and wake Henry. Would you mind if I invite Kathryn along?"

Emma shook her head and said, "I'll call David and ask to borrow his truck."

Regina stopped and looked at Emma, "I do have a perfectly good working car."

Emma smiled and said, "I know, that's why we need something that will blend in more. We don't want that perfectly good working car to end up stripped for parts do we?"

Regina grunted and continued up the stairs. Emma just laughed and went to go take a shower.

* * *

20 minutes later Regina and Henry were sitting in the kitchen drinking a strawberry and banana smoothie.

Emma came from downstairs wearing a pair a sweatpants, a white tank top, and a pair of old high top nike's. Emma had a sweatshirt in her arms and a duffle on her shoulder.

Emma smiled and said, "I wouldn't finish that smoothie if I were you kid."

Regina and Henry looked at Emma confused. Henry licked off his smoothie mustache and asked, "Why?"

Emma smirked and said, "Cause it doesn't taste as good coming back up"

Henry smiled and said, "Its cool, I have a stomach of steel."

Emma chuckled and said, "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you."

Henry shrugged and finished his smoothie while Emma grabbed a Cliff bar and a water.

Regina packed them a small bag filled with Gatorade, waters, and energy bars. Emma was halfway through her cliff bar when there was a knock at the door.

Emma, Regina, and Henry grabbed their stuff and headed for the door. Conveniently enough both David and Kathryn were standing at the door.

David smiled and said, "She is full of gas. Don't scratch her please."

Emma smiled and said, "I will take care of her. Promise!"

Emma led Regina, Henry, and Kathryn over to the truck. Emma started her up and waved bye to David once everyone was piled in.

* * *

The drive wasn't terrible but it was long. They wen't through all of the CD's in the car and resorted to listening to the radio as a source of musical distraction.

It was late afternoon when Emma pulled into a back alleyway in the Bronx. Emma turned the truck off and told Regina to cover her watch with her sleeve.

Emma put her hood up and got out of the truck. Not wanting to be left alone in an unknown area Regina, Kathryn and Henry quickly followed behind Emma.

Emma locked the truck and led them down the block and into one of the alleyways. Ignoring the homeless sleeping and sitting on the sidewalk Emma stopped at a metal door and slammed her hand into the door four times.

They could hear the echo from the powerful hits.

Emma turned to them and said, "When we get inside don't speak. They are going to search you don't fight it."

Before they cold question anything Emma had said, the metal door swung open and a burly, bodybuilder looking man emerged. Regina, Henry, and Kathryn all jumped in surprise while Emma stood stock still.

The man gave Emma a once over and then looked towards Regina, Kathryn and Henry.

Emma then spoke, "They are with me. Tell Tony Amanda is here to see him."

The burly man grunted and slammed the door closed. Emma hadn't moved but Kathryn and Regina were looking at each other with mild concern.

A few minutes later the metal door reopened and Emma, Regina, Kathryn, and Henry were led inside.

They were taken through what looked like a old packaging plant. There was strips of paper all over.

They were led to a door which led downstairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they saw a dimly lit boxing ring and a lot of work out equipment.

Kathryn and Regina were too busy looking around to notice that two other men had walked towards them.

They both jumped when the men touched their shoulders.

Kathryn went to say something when she caught Emma's stern look that said 'let it go'.

They were all patted down, including Henry. When the beefy men gave a nod a door was opened.

A aging man walked out. He was average height, with grey and black hair. He wore a track suit and New Balance sneakers.

Emma laughed and said, "Looks like you haven't changed your outfit in almost 3 years."

The man snapped his head to look at Emma. One of the burly men grabbed Emma by the upper arm. Emma growled, "Unhand me"

The older man just smirked but said nothing. Regina was about to tell the man to unhand Emma, when the man squeezed Emma's arm tighter. Emma then grabbed his finger with her free hand and snapped it back, breaking it. She then punched the man in the chest. He fell to the ground coughing not expecting such a hard hit.

The older man started clapping, "Emma, you haven't changed a bit. Glad you still got it."

Emma closed her eyes and turned back to look at the older man.

Emma shrugged and said, "Well Tony, some things never leave us."

Tony nodded and said, "Ain't that the truth. What are you doing here kid? I thought you were out of the business."

Emma nodded, "I am. I'm here to ask a favor." Tony lifted an eyebrow intrigued. "I want you to teach the kid here how to defend himself."

Tony looked Henry over and looked back at Emma, "He have any experience?"

Emma shook her head, "No, clean slate."

Tony nodded and said, "It's gonna cost you." He then looked at Regina and Kathryn, "Or should I say you?"

Regina took a step forward, "Me. He is my son. I am willing to pay."

Tony looked back at Emma and asked, "She good for it?"

Emma nodded and said, "Yeah."

Tony nodded a little and said, "Ok, but I want one other thing."

Emma bit her lip and Regina moved from foot to foot waiting to know what else Tony demanded.

Tony looked at Regina and said, "Two grand for 2 months. He comes every other weekend."

Regina sighed and nodded, "What is the other thing?"

Tony then looked over to Emma and said, "I want Emma back in the ring. At least two fights."

Regina shook her head, "No way. Emma doesn't do that anymore."

Tony tilted his head and said, "Fine, no Emma no deal."

Regina was shocked, "You want a teen to go into the ring for you?! I will double the two grand, just leave Emma out of it."

Tony shook his head, "No way. Emma could make me four times that much in one fight. Sorry lady, no deal."

Emma looked at Regina and Henry, they both looked a little bummed. Emma groaned and said, "I'll do it."

Regina and Henry looked at Emma shocked, Regina stuttered and said, "N-no. No way! No way in Hell!"

Emma quickly walked over to Regina and said, "Shh.. I really don't want to be shot at today. I told you Tony likes to make deals, and that you're gonna have to pay. I'll do the fight."

Tony smirked and said, "Good. We start training now."

Regina called out, "Wait, now? They have school in the morning."

Henry then chimed in, "Actually we only have classed Thursday and Friday. Professional days for the teachers."

Regina groaned remembering that it was that time of year when the teachers get together and try to come up with better teaching methods.

Tony smiled and said, "Good, its settled. Emma get taped up, I want you ready to go. Lets see how much work we have. As for you kid, follow Emma get tapped and get on the treadmill. That speed starts at 3 and you increase every 10 minutes until I say to stop. You don't bitch and you don't get off unless you are about to piss or shit yourself, vomit, or pass out. You got it?"

Henry quickly nodded and followed behind Emma.

Regina and Kathryn stood shocked at all that had just happened.

10 minutes later Emma was in a pair of spandex shorts and a sports bra again. Her hair was tied into a messy bun, her hands were tapped in yellow boxing tape.

Henry was in soccer shorts and a t-shirt. Tony synced the treadmill with his phone and left Henry to begin his run.

Emma walked over to Regina and Kathryn and said, "Call David let him know we are keeping his truck longer than planned and that he can use my bike if he wants. Also call a hotel, someplace with a tub."

Regina nodded and pulled out her smartphone. Tony then called Emma over to the ring where the large burly man was standing , "Come on honey buns we don't got all night."

Emma rolled her eyes and got into the ring. Regina and Kathryn watched Emma as she fought the man, who they discovered was named Loco. Emma took Loco down easy the first couple of rounds. It was on the fifth round that Loco got a good hit and Emma went down. At the same time Henry jumped off the treadmill and promptly vomited into a nearby trashcan.

Tony laughed and said, "Good Emma! Not bad. Now get up, grab the kid and get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma nodded and was helped up by Loco. Loco gave her a pat on the back and followed behind Tony into his office.

Emma climbed out of the ring, got the tape cut off, and her check iced.

Henry finally finished emptying the contents of his stomach and groaned against the wall. Emma walked over and helped him up.

Emma grabbed her and Henry's stuff and helped Henry back over to where Regina and Kathryn were sitting.

Regina looked Henry over and wiped the sweat from his brow and pushed his hair back.

They all left the building and made their way back to the truck. Before Emma started the truck, to head towards the hotel, she handed Henry a bottle of Ginger Ale.

Henry groaned a thankful, "Thank you!"

Emma nodded and started the truck, "Hey Hen, next time I tell you don't drink a smoothie, maybe you should listen."

Henry groaned and took a small sip, "No more smoothies... Ever!"

Emma chuckled and took off. These next few days were going to be hell.

* * *

Here is chapter 7. While here in NYC there will be more of Emma's background. Maybe run into some old 'friends'. Never know.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I love reading reviews, they make my day! :)


	8. Chapter 8

AN: SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Note the rating change. I am going to be going into some of Emma's past in later chapters and want the higher rating just to be on the safe side. Also there is going to be some Emma and Ruby. TW: violence mentioned, language

* * *

Emma pulled up to the hotel and handed the keys to the valet. Emma grabbed her duffle from the back and followed Regina into the lobby.

Regina checked them in and gave them each a key. Their rooms were on the 11th floor and had a view of midtown.

Regina and Kathryn shared a room that as conjoined with Henry's room. Emma had the room that was right next door.

They all agreed to shower and head downstairs to the hotel restaurant.

Once they were at their table and sitting Emma asked Henry, "So.. you ready for the real training tomorrow?"

Henry groaned and asked, "What? You mean today didn't count?"

Emma laughed and said, "Nope. That was to test your endurance. We are going to have to work on it. But don't worry about it, you get better with time and practice."

Henry just groaned and let his head fall backwards onto to back of the chair.

Kathryn, Regina, and Emma just laughed.

Kathryn then looked at Emma and asked, "So how long did you live here in New York?"

Emma swallowed a sip of water and said, "Ummm.. The first time about 5 months, that's when I met Tony. The second time was last summer. I was here doing some gigs, but I was only here for maybe a month and a half."

Henry looked at Emma confused, "Wait, I never heard any of your stuff from this summer. And you didn't release any gig info on the facebook page."

Emma smiled and said, "Number one fan here I see.." Henry just blushed, "You're right though, I did't put it up."

Regina looked at Emma and asked, "Why?"

Emma smiled and said, "Different audience, different genre. I don't only do metal and rock you know."

Regina looked surprised, "I mean I know you have an amazing voice, but I thought you only did metal and that screaming stuff."

Emma laughed and said, "Nope... Before that became popular I used to do more pop like songs during open mic nights at bars and pubs."

Emma told Regina, Kathryn, and Henry more about her music and while they were eating dinner.

When they were looking over the dessert menu, one of the busboys walked over to Emma and handed her a piece of paper.

Emma looked at him and nodded. Emma opened the paper and said 'meet me outside 15 minutes. It's important.'

Regina and Kathryn shared a look wondering what and who wrote the note.

Henry oblivious to all of this chimed in, "I want soft serve ice cream."

Regina figured it would be a good opportunity to walk and get ice cream while talking to Emma about the note.

Everyone agreed and the meal was charged to the room. Regina made everyone go upstairs and grab a sweatshirt for the chilly night. About 10 minutes later they were all ready to go.

When they exited the hotel Regina looked to Emma asking her where the closest ice cream place was. Emma thought for a second and said, "About 4 blocks."

Regina nodded and said, "Alright then, lets get moving."

Kathryn and Henry were behind Emma and Regina talking about the newest episode of Hawaii 5O.

Before they crossed the street a man ran past Henry and Kathryn, only to stop in front of Regina and Emma.

The man was tall, white, wearing baggy sweatpants, a white tank, dirty sneakers, and a zip up hoodie with the hood on.

The man took a step forward towards Emma and Regina.

Regina stiffened feeling uncomfortable, Kathryn grabbed Henry by the shoulder and pulled him behind her slightly, while Emma stood stock still yet calm.

The man then took off his hood and took another step closer. Regina tried speaking, "Ex-Excuse me. But can we help you?"

The man just smirked and looked at Emma, finally meeting her eyes. Emma gasped and smiled. She closed the last little bit of space between them and threw her hands around his neck, pulling him in to a tight hug.

The man chuckled and lifted Emma off the ground having her legs wrap around his waist.

The man then put Emma down and said, "Long time V."

Emma nodded with sad smiled and said, "Yeah, yeah it has Beat"

Regina looked between the two confused. Regina then cleared her throat gaining their attention.

Emma smiled and said, "Sorry. Um.. Beat this is my foster mom Regina, her son Henry, and her best friend Kathryn. Guys this is Beat, he's my friend."

Regina smiled and said, "Pleasure to meet you."

Beat smiled and said, "Same. Hey sorry to freak you guys out, I just wanted to sneak up on V here."

Emma rolled her eyes and said, "We were about to get ice cream from Twisties, you want?"

Beat shook his head, "Nah V, I need to get back to work soon and then head home."

Henry then asked, "Why do you call her V?"

Beat looked at Henry and said, "Cause we met at a open mic night and when she gets on stage she is this little thing, dressed in all black and ripped jeans, holding this guitar. So everyone there assumes that she is another wack performer wannabe; but when she starts singing my friends and I all go, 'wow you gotta voice.' So after a while she became known as the one with the good voice. So now we call her V, for voice."

Henry nodded and smiled, "So you're name isn't actually Beat?"

Beat smiled and said, "No. But I used to drop some pretty sick beats"

Emma smiled and said, "Yeah, he used to do some beatboxing for me when we would perform on the train or on the streets."

Henry smiled and said, "Cool!"

Beat looked at his phone and said, "I gotta go soon, but have you umm... seen or heard from Laura?"

Emma shook her head and said, "Last I heard she was still moving, CW hadn't caught her yet."

Beat nodded sadly and pulled out his phone and was nervously twirling it in his hands, "V I know you're not in the scene anymore but if you hear something me and AJ would... you know, we would owe you one."

Emma placed her hand on top of Beat's and said, "Hey, if I hear of anything or see anything I'll let you know."

Beat nodded and handed Emma his phone so she could enter her number. Emma entered her cell number and Regina's, just in case something happened there would always be a way to contact her, then she txted herself.

Beat looked at the time again and said, "I gotta go"

Emma nodded and said, "yeah, go ahead. Hey, tell AJ he's still my favorite."

Beat smiled and said, "V you wound me, my baby brother is no where near as awesome as me."

Beat waved bye and jogged back down the block. Emma smiled and saved Beat's number.

Regina cleared her throat and said, "So Ice Cream?"

Henry quickly answered, "yes! come on! Let's go before they close!"

Emma put her phone away threw her arm around Henry, "Dude what's the rush? This is the city that never sleeps, trust me it's gonna be open."

Regina and Kathryn hung back and watched Emma point to different buildings and explain some of the graffiti to Henry.

Regina smiled at them thinking, _This could really be my family._

* * *

The next morning Emma woke everyone up at 4:45AM. Henry groaned and Kathryn threw a pillow at Emma.

Henry sleepily made his way to the bathroom to get ready while Regina and Kathryn got dressed.

When they were all ready to go Emma drove them to Tony's. She told Regina and Kathryn to head inside while she and Henry grabbed something to eat from the corner store.

Emma took Henry to the corner store and told him to pick 3 protein bars, four gatorades, and a bottle of water.

Emma paid for everything and walked Henry back to Tony's.

When they entered Regina and Kathryn both were sitting on the couch closest to the ring watching one of the boxers hit the speed bag.

Henry plopped down next to Regina and started to eat his breakfast. Emma warned him to eat it slowly and to not drink too much too fast. After the smoothie Henry followed Emma's instructions to a tee.

Tony spotted them and said, "Ey, what is this book club get your asses over here! Swan treadmill. Kid come over here."

Emma sighed and said, "Here we go."

Henry walked over to Tony. Tony looked him up and down and said, "Kid you sure you're up for this?"

Henry looked confused and said, "yeah?"

Tony lifted an eyebrow and said, "yeah? you sure?"

Henry steeled his expression and confidently said, "Yes."

Tony smiled and said, "there. That's what you always need. Confidence. No body takes your confidence. Now first things first we are putting you on a crash course, so I'll teach you the basics. You want more ask Emma there or come back. Don't do some dumb shit and use that VideoTube thing."

Henry nodded and said, "ok. So where do I start? Punching bag? sit up?"

Tony shook his head and said, "Nope treadmill."

Henry groaned and said, "But I did that yesterday."

Tony smirked and said, "How long did you last kid? 15-20 minutes on a light jog?"

Henry shrugged and said, "I don't know. It was on level 2."

Tony smiled and said, "Kid one of the best things you can do is know how to run from a bad situation. And run quick."

Tony then pointed at Emma who had her headphones in and was damn near sprinting.

Tony then said, "That is what you work up to."

Henry then looked at Tony and said, "But what if someone chases me? Shouldn't I know how to fight?"

Tony nodded and said, "In due time but running and dodging can also save you."

Henry just looked confused.

Tony then smiled and some come here and watch.

Tony led Henry behind Emma. Emma seemed to be in her own world. Tony then looked at Regina and asked, "Hey you have a pen or something?"

Regina lifted an eyebrow but nodded. Kathryn, Regina, and Henry just looked at each other and shrugged confused.

Regina handed Tony 2 pens. Tony nodded in thanks and looked at Henry, "Watch."

Tony then looked at Emma and chucked one of the pens at Emma's head.

Regina and Kathryn gasped, first appalled that Tony would throw something at Emma's head when she couldn't see then surprised that she wasn't hit.

Emma somehow ducked and avoided being hit. Then pen his the wall and fell to the ground. Tony smiled and then threw the second pen again at Emma's head, and again she ducked.

Henry was looking at Emma with his mouth open, "But ... H-How"

Tony smiled and said, "Emma is the best at this but she uses her surroundings to read her environment."

Henry looked around not seeing anything until he noticed the tv that was off. In the screen showed a reflection of Tony, Emma, Regina and Kathryn.

Henry smiled and looked at Tony, "The tv screen."

Tony nodded, "See, read your surroundings. Always know what is around you."

Tony called out to Emma, "Emma enough. Get in the ring with Danny."

Emma stopped the treadmill and smiled at Henry. Henry smiled back.

Tony then said, "Alright kid, your turn. Get on the treadmill. We will work on knowing your surroundings and how to duck and run."

Regina watched at Tony instructed Henry. She smiled knowing Henry would learn a lot. Regina then looked over at Emma who was getting her hands taped. Emma was talking with a young man, maybe 27 years old with jet black hair, jeans, converse, and a white muscle shirt.

Emma nodded and walked over to the ring. The young man in the muscle shirt squirted water into her mouth and placed a mouth guard into her mouth. He then clapped her on the shoulder and nodded. Emma ducked Inside the ring and walked to the center of the ring. Standing there in front of her was a tall, extremely muscular, young man, who Regina assumed was Danny. Emma walked up to him, nodded, and tapped her taped hand against his.

The young man in the muscle shirt rang a bell started a stop watch.

Kathryn leaned over to Regina and asked, "She isn't fighting that guy is she?"

Regina swallowed heavily and said, "I sure hope not. He could kill her."

Unfortunately that's exactly what Emma was doing.

Danny took a swing at Emma but missed. Emma dodged Danny's punches and kept circling the ring.

Emma then went on the offensive and threw a punch. Emma caught Danny off guard and hit him in the cheek. Emma threw a few more punches each hitting Danny.

Emma gave one kick which landed squarely in Danny's rib cage. Danny winced shielded his ribs.

Regina was impressed, Emma was good. This wasn't as bad as Emma made it seem.. Until Tony yelled out, "What the fuck is this? This isn't some boxing match! Do it for real! Emma's fight is tomorrow afternoon! Now stop fucking around!"

Regina wrinkled her nose at the crude language but was more concerned when Tony said do it for real. Was this not what Emma's fight was going to be like?

Regina then turned her attention back to Emma. Emma must have hit Danny in the face while she was distracted, because he now has blood streaming down face.

The next thing Regina knew Danny growled and charged at Emma. Emma tried to move out of the way but Danny grabbed her by her tank, pulled her in and lifted her off the ground, only to slam her down onto her back. Kathryn and Regina both winced when they heard Emma's back collide with the ground.

Emma grunted and tried to get Danny off of her. Danny had the upper hand and was delivering punch after punch to Emma's face and torso.

Regina had to look away as she could see the blood on Emma's face.

Emma then grunted and somehow shifted their positions Emma now had Danny in a head lock with her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Danny was scratching and kicking trying to break free, but Emma held strong. Danny's movement started slowing and his face was turning red. Danny then slammed his hand down on the mat twice. Emma released her grip and pushed Danny off of her. Emma continued to lay on the ground while Danny was helped up by the young man in the muscle shirt.

Tony then started clapping, "Still got it Em, still got it."

Emma was still on the ground breathing heavily when the young man in the muscle shirt walked over to her. He stuck out his hand and helped Emma up. Emma winced and took a deep breath.

The young man unwrapped Emma's hands and lead her out of the ring and past Regina.

Emma gave Regina a weak smiled and Henry and Tony and thumbs up while she was lead into a back room.

Regina and Kathryn were shocked at what they just witnessed. Emma fought a man 3 times her size and won. But the fight was barbaric, Regina couldn't image an even younger Emma fighting like that. Regina looked over to Henry who was smiling and cheering seeing as he finally ducked one of the foam balls that Tony was throwing at him.

Tony then moved Henry to the ring. He was showing him how to punch, kick, and if someone was to draw a weapon how he would safely disarm them.

Regina smiled, then tapped Kathryn on the shoulder, "Keep an eye on Henry I'm gonna go check on Emma."

Kathryn nodded and turned her attention to Henry.

Regina got up and walked towards the door Emma went through. Regina knocked on the door where she hear a strong, "Come in".

Regina opened the door averted her eyes. Emma was shirtless with the man in the muscle shirt standing behind her.

Emma smiled and said, "It's ok Regina. Regina this is Medin, or Med. Med this is Regina my foster mom."

Med smiled and wiped his hands on his jeans, "Hey, nice to meet you."

Regina shook Med's extended hand and smiled, "Pleasure to meet you too."

Regina then looked at Emma's back. She could see where the bruises were going to form.

Med followed Regina's line of sight, "Don't worry Em here is gonna be fine. Only bruised, even though she is going to bitch and complain like they are broken."

Emma slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Hey, watch it. Don't make me get Mama Te."

Med held his hands up in surrender, "I fold." They both laughed. Med walked in front of Emma and lifted her face so he could examine it. Med nodded and said, "You'll be fine. They shouldn't even scar. You know the drill, clean and cover for tomorrow."

Emma nodded and reached over grabbing her sports bar and putting it back on. Med nodded and said, "and get in that tub. It's here for a reason."

Emma nodded and shooed him away.

Med smiled at Regina as he left and closed the door.

Regina cleared her throat and said, "Are you sure you are ok? That was a very significant impact."

Emma smiled and hopped off of the examination table. Emma turned a faucet on and started filling up a large metal tub with water and ice.

Emma dumped the ice in and let the water run before turning back to Regina, "I'm good. No worries I'll be good for tomorrow"

Regina looked at Emma and said, "What is all this?"

Emma stopped the water and slowly stepped into the tub, "Ice bath. Helps with my muscles"

Regina nodded and said, "Well I'll leave you too it."

Emma nodded and said, "I'll be done in about 20 mins. Then we can head out."

Regina nodded and left Emma to her ice bath.

* * *

AN: Again sorry for the wait, life and all that. To make up for it I already have ch.9 done. This chapter isn't proofread or anything so there are going to be mistakes. if any really jump out at you please let me know and I'll get to them as soon as I can. I should have the next chapter posted by tomorrow. Thanks for all the follows, reviews, and just people sticking with this fic!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know I know, I said it would be up sooner but college happened... I have't proofread just wanted to get this posted. I will eventually go back and fix any typos.

Songs: Nightingale and Skyscraper by Demi Lovato

* * *

The next day came quickly. One minute Regina was leaving Emma to an ice bath and the next she was watching as Emma entered the ring.

The fight was being held in an abandoned subway platform. Regina cringed at the dust, dirt and rodents. Henry looked around shocked at all that was underneath the city. Regina, Kathryn, and Emma all tried to convince Henry to stay behind in the hotel and not watch the fight. But Henry's stubbornness won out.

Emma showed them all to their seats and said, "Don't drink ANYTHING that isn't in a closed bottle or can. Don't eat anything that isn't in a sealed package. And do NOT get involved in any bets. Got it."

Regina nodded and asked Emma how long the fight was going to take. Emma thinks for a second and says, "probably about an hour. There is only one fight, and they need to get out of the platform before any kind of passerby or security hears.

Regina nodded and pulled Emma into a hug, "Good luck"

Emma smiled and thanked her before leaving to get ready.

* * *

Regina really wished she would have stayed at the hotel. She cringed every time Emma took a hit. Emma was bleeding from her eyebrow and lip. She is going to have multiple bruises by the morning.

Regina's stomach churned as she heard the spectators cheering for Emma's opponent to 'kick the blonde bitches ass' or 'make her tap out'. Regina wanted to yell at them and tell them that they are sick and that Emma is a child.

Regina could see that Emma was getting tired but her opponent more so. Emma's opponent was a girl built like Emma but with tanned skin, hazel eyes, light brown hair, and a large tattoo on her calf.

Regina averted her eyes when the girl tackled Emma to the ground, just like Danny had done. Regina watched as Emma fought to break the girls hold. Regina could hear Tony yelling for Emma to 'win the fucking fight. Finish her!'

Regina held her breath when Emma's arms seemed to be moving slower and her eyes were glazing over like she was losing consciousness.

Regina peaked when she heard part of the crowd cheer while the other half groaned and shouted. Emma somehow managed to reverse their positions. Emma tried to win with the same move she used on Danny but this girl broke free and got up. Emma slowly got up too. Emma waited for the perfect moment, she threw one round house kick that caught the girl in the head. The tanned girl went down and groaned not getting up.

The 'ref' pushed Emma away and called the match.

The girl's coach pushed his way through the crowd and picked the girl up into his arms and carried her away.

The ref walked back over to Emma and lifted her right arm, ignoring her wince at the movement, and declared her the winner.

Tony cheered and hugged Emma. Med gave her water and held a towel to the cut above her eyebrow.

Emma nodded at what ever Med had said and walked towards Regina, Kathryn, and Henry.

Henry was smiling and said, "Emma that was freaking awesome! You kicked ass!"

Regina turned to Henry and said, "Language."

Henry rolled his eyes and said, "Sorry, but it's true."

Emma smiled weakly and said, "Thanks. But I'm going to go get changed and made to look presentable. You guys can wait here or over by the exit."

Regina made the decision for them all, "I'll go with you to get cleaned up and Kathryn can take Henry to the exit. We will all meet there."

Henry groaned and nodded. Kathryn put her hand over her heart in mock hurt and said, "I'm sorry I'm not as cool as I used to be. If I remember correctly you used to love hanging out with Aunt Kat."

Henry smiled placed a hand on Kat's shoulder and jokingly said, "It's not you, it's me."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and brushed Henry's hand off before calling over her shoulder, "Come on you male cliche"

Henry smiled and followed.

Regina shook her head while Emma chuckled.

* * *

Regina soon realized that Emma didn't go anywhere except behind a curtain to get changed.

Emma was talking with Med when a smelly man came up behind Regina and said, "What's a pretty thing like you doing at these fights?"

Regina groaned disgusted and said, "That is none of your business. No please leave."

The man took a step closer to Regina and said, "Look lady, down here I run shit. Maybe you need a man to teach you to follow rules."

Regina was about to respond when Emma appeared behind them, "I suggest you back the fuck up and away from my mom. Or should I call the betters back in for another fight"

The man turned and looked at Emma. When Emma didn't back down he sucked his teeth and threw his hands up, "No need for that. I was just leaving"

Emma watched him as he walked towards the exit and until he was out of sight.

Regina gently placed her hand on Emma's forearm and called her name, "Emma"

Emma blinked and looked at Regina, "You ok? He didn't touch you or anything right?"

Regina shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

Emma nodded and walked over to a table and grabbed her duffle bag.

Emma looked at Regina and tilted her head, "Let's get out of here."

As they were walking Regina looked to Emma and said, "Thank you. For you know, defending me, calling me your mom. It meant a lot."

Emma looked at Regina and said, "You're welcome, and I hope that it was ok. I like you. You're one of the good ones."

Regina smiled, "Yes Emma, it is perfectly fine. You can call me what ever you feel comfortable with."

Emma smiled and said, "Well then come on Mom."

Regina smiled and followed closely behind as they approached the exit and saw Henry and Kathryn standing there waiting.

* * *

They all left and headed back to the hotel. Emma and Henry showered first and changed into jeans and t-shirts.

When everyone was showered and changed Emma suggested they go to a diner and get dinner since it was already 5:45PM.

The diner wasn't far so they decided to walk. Emma opened the door and allowed Regina, Kathryn, and Henry to enter first. A young waitress heard the bell and asked how many without looking up.

Regina answered, "Four please."

The waitress sighed and said, "follow me."

The waitress lead them to a booth and handed them menus.

They were looking over the menu when Emma's phone chimed. Emma fished it out of her pocket and looked at the message, it was from Beat. '_Hey there is a open mic night down at Paddies. You should come before you head out. Old times sake" _

Emma smiled and replied, "_maybe. I have to see if I can bring Henry." _

Beat txted back right away and said, "_Bring him I'm bringing AJ." _

Emma responded, "_I'll ask and let you know"_

Beat responded with , "_ok" _

Emma put her phone away and looked back at the menu. The waitress came back and took their orders. Emma ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with the works, french fries, a milkshake, a Cesar salad, and mac and cheese.

Regina, Henry, Kathryn, and the waitress Samantha all looked at Emma astounded that she just ordered that much food.

Emma looked at them and said, "What? I'm hungry, and I'm sore. Food makes everything better.I promise I'll eat it all."

Regina just laughed and placed her order.

I was almost 7:30PM by the time they all finished their food and as Emma insisted ordered dessert.

Emma looked at Regina, Kat, and Henry and asked, "Would you guys wanna go to a open mic night tonight?"

They all nodded. Regina asked, "Is it ok for Henry to join us?"

Emma nodded, "I mean it's a bar but Beat is bringing his younger brother who is like 15. So it should be ok."

Regina nodded and said, "Sure why not. What time is it? It's almost 8PM"

Emma took out her phone and txted Beat "_We're coming. 8:45 right?"_

Beat responded right away and said, "_Sweet. Yup! See you there." _

Emma pocketed her phone and said, "8:45. It's not too far, we can take the train."

Emma showed Henry how to buy and swipe a metrocard while Regina and Kathryn tried to not look disgusted.

They got on the train and while Kat, Regina, and Henry sat down, not having train legs, Emma stood only swaying slightly.

When they got to their stop Emma showed them around. It was busy and filled with young men and women ready to enjoy the night.

Emma walked them down the block and across the street to a little bar called Paddies.

Standing in front of the door was a large man with a black shirt that read 'Security'. Emma walked up to the large man and said, "Hey Tubby."

Regina and Kat gulped as the man looked in their direction. Henry took a step back while Emma just stood there smirking.

The man then started Emma down trying to figure out who she was. Then it dawned on him, "Well I'll be damned. If it ain't the Swan."

Emma walked up to him and gave him a hug. Emma waved Kat, Regina, and Henry over.

When they came over Emma introduced everyone, "Tubby this is Regina, Kat, and Henry. Guys this is Tubby."

Tubby rolled his eyes and said, "Tobias. Or as Swan here calls me Tubby."

Regina smiled and said, "Nice to meet you."

Tubby looked at Henry and said, "You don't look 18 kid."

Henry pouted and said, "Either does Emma."

Regina scolded and said, "Henry!"

Tubby just laughed and said, "He's right through. Swan here is a baby."

Emma growled and crossed her arms. Tubby just laughed it off and said, "Get in there you guys, grab a good table."

Emma smiled and said, "Thanks Tubby."

Tubby smiled waited for them all to enter before turning back around slipping on his mask of indifference and toughness.

Once inside the bar was crowded but not unreasonably so. Emma looked around and saw Beat waving her over.

Emma led everyone to the table that Beat had.

Sitting at the table was Beat, his younger brother AJ, and on again off again girlfriend Aria. Emma introduced everyone and sat down next to AJ.

AJ smiled and gave Emma a big hug.

Soon the lights dimmed and people started cheering. A few seconds later the MC walked on stage and adjusted the mic.

"Hey hey hey! What's up everyone?! So as you fuckers know it's open mic night and we accept everyone so no matter how much they suck don't boo them off stage. So without further ado lets get the show started."

Emma and Beat started cheering along with the rest of the bar. The first 10 acts were decent 2 or 3 were good and 2 were just absolutely horrendous. List of performers was winding down and the MC smiled and said, "Thank you to all the acts. That was our last scheduled act of the night, but it seams we have an old friend out in the crowd. Emma Swan is here."

A few people started cheering while Emma shot Beat a murderous glance. Beat just shrugged and yelled, "OVER HERE!"

The spot light moved from the stage over to Emma. Emma shyly waved and tried to hide. The MC then started talking again, "Come on everyone show Emma so love. For some of you who don't know Emma is known as Swan or Voice, cause this girl can sing."

Someone in the crowd then yelled out, "And cause she is HOT!"

The MC chuckled and said, "I agree man. But come on Emma, come up here and give us a show. We even have a keyboard for you."

Emma groaned and stood up. The crowd was cheering and yelling. Emma then got up on staged and gave the MC and fist bump.

Henry was cheering and saying, "GO EMMA!"

Emma sat at the keyboard and tapped on the mic, "umm, hey everyone. I know if you follow my band the Grey Swans's this song is going to seem like not my style but umm this one is special. I umm... I want to dedicate this one to my foster mom, my mom Regina Mills. She is in the back there. Um.. She is probably one, no she definitely is the best parent I have ever had and she umm, she means a lot to me. So umm.. here is goes."

Emma starting playing on the piano and started singing.

I can't sleep tonight

Wide awake and so confused

Everything's in line

But I am bruised

I need a voice to echo

I need a light to take me home

I kinda need a hero

Is it you?

I never see the forest for the trees

I could really use your melody

Baby I'm a little blind

I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale?

Sing to me

I know you're there

You could be my sanity

Bring me peace

Sing me to sleep

Say you'll be my nightingale

Somebody speak to me

Cause I'm feeling like hell

Need you to answer me

I'm overwhelmed

I need a voice to echo

I need a light to take me home

I need a star to follow

I don't know

I never see the forest for the trees

I could really use your melody

Baby I'm a little blind

I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale?

Sing to me

I know you're there

You could be my sanity

Bring me peace

Sing me to sleep

Say you'll be my nightingale

I don't know what I'd do without you

Your words are like a whisper cutting through

As long as you are with me here tonight

I'm good

Can you be my nightingale?

Feels so close

I know you're there

Oh, nightingale

Sing to me

I know you're there

'Cause baby you're my sanity

You bring me peace

Sing me to sleep

Say you'll be my nightingale

Oh

Mm, mm

Mm

When Emma stops sing the crowd is cheering and yelling. Emma looks over at Regina and smiles. Regina is looking back at Emma with tears in her eyes.

The crowd is yelling encore. Emma smiles and raises her hands, "Alright alright ya animals. I got one more. This is one I wrote a while ago, and it seems fitting that I am back in the city a point where I was at my lowest. So um.. yeah."

Skies are crying, I am watching

Catching tear drops in my hands

Only silence as it's ending

Like we never had a chance

Do you have to make me feel like

There's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken

And untangle you from me

Would it make you feel better

To watch me while I bleed?

All my windows still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run

I'm gonna stay right here,

Watch you disappear

Yeah, oh

Go run, run, run

Yeah, it's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Oh Oh

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

When Emma stood up she smiled and jumped off stage. The audience was cheering and giving Emma high fives.

When Emma got back to the table Regina stood and pulled Emma into a hug. She then whispered in Emma's ear, "I will be your nightingale."

Emma smiled and hugged Regina, she found mom, she found a family.

* * *

A/N: So here is chapter 9, I haven't started ch.10 so I have no idea when it is going to be ready...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! School has been burring me in work.. Sorry this is on the shorter side. There are mentions of drugs and drug abuse (nothing graphic). TW: underage drugs use and cursing

* * *

After leaving the club Regina, Kat, Henry, and Emma returned to the hotel. They all showered and got ready for bed. Emma had to be up early in the morning again to meet with Tony about her next fight. Henry went straight to bed complaining that he was tired,Kat went downstairs to the pool to get some exercise in, and Regina was scouring the hotel looking for an ice pack.

Emma showered and crept into the adjoining room to avoid waking a sleeping Henry.

Emma was sitting on the bed looking into a small compact mirror, examining the bruises on her face. Regina walked in, after finding an ice pack, and looked at Emma for a second. Regina never took the time to actually look at Emma. Emma seemed to cary the weight of the world on her shoulders. Regina watches as Emma gently pokes the bruised flesh on her cheek.

Regina sits on the corner of the bed and hands Emma the ice pack. Emma looks at Regina smiles and says, "Thank you."

Regina nods and says, "No problem. It's the least I could do."

Emma smiles and gently places the ice pack on her cheek.

Regina is still watching Emma as she places the ice pack on her cheek.

Emma looks over at Regina and tilts her head, "What? Do I have another one?"

Regina is broken from her thoughts when she hears Emma's voice, "Sorry. Another what?"

Emma looks at Regina and repeats the question, "Another bruise. You keep staring at me."

Regina blinks and shakes her head, "No, sorry, no. You don't have another."

Emma closes the compact mirror in her hands and looks at Regina, "Hey are you ok? You are really spacey"

Regina gives a small smile and says, "I'm fine."

Emma rolls her eyes and said, "Regina, I have a superpower, I can tell when people are lying. Now call it what you want, but I call bullshit on that 'I'm fine'. So I ask again, are you ok?"

Regina looks at Emma and sighs, "First off language. Second I am honestly fine, I just... I don't like the way you look like you carry the weight of the world. You are a teenager, you should be in school complaining about teachers, fawning over crushes, being young and dumb. Not, fighting in underground fight rings and fighting to survive. I just, I wish I could take some of that weight, some of the burden, off of your shoulders. I just don't know how."

Emma looked at the sincerity of Regina's face, she really does care. Emma took one of Regina's hands and waited for Regina to look at her, "Regina I don't carry the weight of the world, just the weight of my past. I don't want you to take some the burden. My past makes me, me. Yeah I was dealt some pretty shitty hands in the card game of life, when my parents abandoned me, but I have had some pretty good hands thrown in there as well. And just so you know, you have taken some of the burden off. You are hands down the best foster mother I have ever had. You feed me, talk to me like I'm an actual person, you taught Henry to treat all with respect, you care. And to someone like me, that makes everything I've been through seem worth it."

Regina was tearing up after Emma's little speech. Regina smiled at Emma and pulled her into a tight motherly hug, "Of course I care."

Emma held tightly onto Regina and reveled in her warm mother like arms.

Emma then chuckled as Regina pulled away. Regina looked at Emma and lifted an eyebrow, "And what pray tell is humorous?"

Emma smirked and said, "You basically just gave me permission to fuck up, in a totally cute, young and dumb teenage manor. I wonder if that extends to Henry?"

Regina gasped and swatted at Emma's shoulder, "I gave you no such permission!"

Emma just chuckled again and said, "You kinda did. But don't worry. And as for crushes let me tell you about the TOTALLY HOT waitress that works at Granny's"

Regina plugged her ears and said, "LA LA LA LA LA! I can't hear you. I do not wish to think or hear about Ruby, the girl I sometimes babysat mind you, as totally hot."

Emma was holding her stomach rolling around on the bed laughing at Regina's immature reaction.

When Emma's laughter died down she looked back at Regina and smiled. She then stood up and said, "It's getting late and we need to be up early, I'm going to head to bed. Good night."

Regina stood and said, "Good night Emma, sweet dreams."

Emma started walking towards the bed she was sleeping in, in the adjoining room, when she abruptly stopped walking and turned around. Emma quickly walked over to Regina and gave her a hug.

Regina was initially startled by the fierce hug but quickly reciprocated. Emma pulled away and quietly said, "Night Regina" before rushing to the other room and hopping into the twin bed next to Henry's.

* * *

The next morning Emma is woken by the ringing of her phone. Emma groans and grabs the phone. _Beat calling_

Emma answers the phone, voice still groggy and filled with sleep, and asks, "Beat do you have any idea what fucking time it is...? I am.."

Beat cuts her off and sobs, "I found her. I found Laura."

Emma sits up and quietly gets out of bed and heads towards the front door. "Good. Beat how is she?"

Emma can hear the sniffling, "Beat?"

"She uhh, she's not doing too hot V. She won't even let me near her. I can't all the cops. They won't help her."

Emma sighs, grabs the key card that is next to the door and steps into the hallway. "Beat.. why are you calling me? What can I do? She needs help..I- I'm not... I can't help her."

Beat gets angry, "Oh, so you can mess around with her when she is clean and doesn't need help, but when she needs you you can't help?! This is partially your fault, she was fine up until you just left, just disappeared!"

Emma growls, "You know that's not fucking true. You know why I left! It had nothing to do with her!"

Beat, "Yeah well, if you ever cared about her then I NEED your help.. Please Emma."

Emma knew he must really need her cause he never, ever, calls her Emma.

Emma sighs and says, "Fine. But I can't help after this.. I'll get her out of the hell hole she is living in now, but the rest is up to you. I can't make her do anything."

Beat nods and says, "Thank you. Can I meet you somewhere? I'll take you to her."

Emma groans and says, "Meet me in the hotel lobby. Be here in 20 minutes." Emma doesn't wait for a 'bye' before she hangs up.

Emma uses the key and re-enters the room. Henry is still asleep but Kat and Regina are both dressed and awake.

Emma groans and looks at the clock on her phone '6:05'. _Damn I need to call Tony. _

Taking out her phone again Emma calls Tony, "Hey, yeah it's me... I know.. Yeah I know. Listen I need to cancel today... None of your business.. Look we leave NYC tomorrow, I'll train from there and come back a few days before the next fight. I'll work with Henry and the next time we are here you teach him something.. Yeah, fine. Bye."

While Emma is on the phone Regina and Kat are both looking at Emma with confused looks on their faces.

When Emma hangs up Kat asks, "What do you mean you need to cancel? I could have slept in.."

Regina nudges Kat with her elbow and says "Kathryn!"

Emma rolls her eyes and says, "If you want you can go back to sleep, be my guest. I need to head out."

Emma goes back to her side of the room and grabs a pair of sweatpants and a ripped tank top. Emma quickly changes and throws her hair up into a messy bun.

Regina has gotten dressed as well and is waiting for Emma by the front door, while Kathryn has changed back into pajamas and is lounging on her bed.

Emma looks at Regina with a questioning eyebrow.

Regina scoffs and asks, "You didn't think that I would let you just walk out of here without letting me know what's going on, or me at least coming with you, now did you?"

Emma runs a hand over her face and tiredly groans, "Regina.."

Regina hears none of it and just sternly says, "I care."

Emma looks at Regina and looks into her eyes. Regina says is again with a little less edge but still sincerely, "I care."

Emma sighs and says, "Fine, but you need to take that watch, those earrings, and that necklace off.. Leave your purse you won't need it."

Emma then walks towards the door.

Regina does as instructed. She tells Kat that there is money in her bag is she and Henry want to go out for breakfast.

Kat nods and waves, yelling out, "Be careful!" before the doors closes.

* * *

Emma and Regina are in the lobby when Beat arrives. Emma spots him instantly and stands up telling Regina to follow.

Emma is driving, Beat is in the passenger seat, while Regina is in the back looking back and forth between them.

They have been driving for about 30 minutes when Beat says, "Up there."

Regina is looking around and sees nothing but dilapidated, run down, abandoned warehouses. Everything looks grey and miserable.

Emma pulls to a spot outside of what looks like a old textile factory. Emma turns and looks at Regina, "You want to stay here? I don't know what it's going to be like in there."

Regina gives Emma a glare and says, "I'm coming with you."

Emma sighs and nods her head. Beat opens the door and takes a deep breath.

Emma and Beat are in front and walking up the stairs. Beat opens the door and heads inside; with Emma and Regina close behind.

Beat calls out, "Laura? Laura, please I just want to help."

The warehouse floor is covered in paper, broken bottles, cans, used needles, and a few other things Emma nor Regina want to think about.

There is a soft whisper coming from the back of the warehouse near a set of stairs. "Go away, Adam."

Beat swallows and softly says, "Laura please, I even brought someone to help. Please."

Beat is looking at Emma and his eyes are begging.

Emma gulps and takes a cautious step forward so Laura can realize she is there.

Laura hears the footsteps, lifts her head and gasps, "E-Emma?"

Emma crouches down in front of her and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "Hey."

Laura's eyes start to tear as she leans into Emma's touch. Emma holds back her tears and says, "Laura, you know you can't stay like this. Please, please let Beat help you."

Laura is looking at Emma sobbing, "I-I, I'm not strong like you."

Emma shook her head, "No, you listen to me Laura. You are strong enough, ok. You hear me? You are strong enough."

Laura was looked at Emma then her eyes glanced down to the floor. Emma quickly followed and noticed the small clear baggie of white powder. Emma and Laura both reached for the baggie. Emma got to it first and clutched it tightly in her hand. Laura lunged at Emma trying to take it back.

"NO! EMMA NO! IT'S MINE! GIVE IT BACK!"

Emma just grabbed a hold of Laura and let her get her anger out. When Laura had no fight left in her she just wrapped her in her arms and held her tightly whispering into her ear, "You are better than this. You're strong enough. I love you, Beat loves you, AJ loves you."

Regina and Beat stood back and watched. Beat had tears streaming down his face.

Regina looked at Emma and Laura and thought _Wow, Emma is really good at that. _

Regina placed a comforting hand on Beat's shoulder and squeezed. Beat looked at her but said nothing, his eyes spoke volumes though; his eyes said _Thank you_.

Regina continued to watch Emma and Laura. Regina quietly asked Beat, "What exactly is the problem? I don't understand.."

Beat sighed and said, "It's not my story to tell but Emma knows this life and this world better than anyone, sadly. Plus Emma and Laura were an item back when Emma was living in the city this past summer."

Regina nodded and confusedly asked, "Why didn't she stay in touch?"

Beat groaned and said, "Look Ms. Mills. You seem really nice and all but you need to understand that not everything around here is bright lights and magical. Bad shit happens, and good people get caught up in it. Emma and Laura were two of those people. Emma got up and brushed the shit off, but Laura got stuck and is now wallowing in it. If you want to know Emma through and through you need to ask her, and not be surprised by every answer."

Regina was shocked by Beat's answer but before she could ask another question Beat was walking towards Emma and Laura.

They all talked for a minute, then Beat helped Laura stand and lead her towards the exit. Regina turned and started to follow when she turned around and noticed Emma was still standing there.

Regina walked over to Emma and stood next to her. Emma was standing with the baggie in her hand just staring at it.

Regina swallowed and slowly said, "Emma?"

Emma jumped and looked at Regina with scared eyes. Regina looked at Emma and then back at the baggie, before whispering, "Emma..."

Emma looked from Regina back to the baggie and said, "Did you know that this was the lowest low point of my life?"

Regina shook her head but didn't say anything. Emma sighed and walked towards the exit. Emma was walking back towards the car still holding the baggie. Regina was about to say something when Emma just stopped, opened the baggie, and poured the contents into the gravel. She took her sneaker and stomped and smeared it into the ground. Emma threw the now empty baggie into a makeshift trash can and took a deep shuddering breath.

Emma looked back at Regina and said, "Come on, lets get out of here. This place is depressing me."

Regina nodded and headed to the truck. Beat and Laura were in the backseat so Regina took the passenger seat while Emma drove.

Emma drove them to the hospital and waited for Laura to be settled before she gave Laura a chaste kiss and hugged Beat good-bye.

Regina was sitting and waiting in the waiting room for Emma to return. When Emma was finished they both quietly walked back to the truck and drove back to the hotel.

* * *

Once they were back at the hotel Emma turned to Regina and said, "Thank you.. for not judging me. For not judging Laura. Thank you."

Regina nodded and they both headed up to the room.

Emma had her head tilted back against the walls of the elevator waiting for it to get to the proper floor.

Emma opened her eyes and tried to hide the tears.

Regina gently placed her arm around Emma's shoulder and pulled her into a motherly hug.

Regina let Emma cry into her shoulder. While Emma cried Regina stroked her hair and said, "I care. I still care, no matter what. ok. No matter what. I will always care."

Regina and Emma stayed liked this for a while, not noticing that the elevator had stopped on their floor minutes ago, nor did either of them care.

* * *

A/N: I know there was a lot of stuff in this chapter, and some more of Emma's past was revealed. I hope this isn't too much for readers. If you think i need to add any other TW's please let me know! I promise things aren't always going to be this dark, but Emma has had a dark past and I wanted to give Regina a little first hand experience on what it was like.. Ramble over now..

Next chapter they are back in Storybrooke! We will probably see some of Ruby also.. Please review it really helps to get feedback (positive and constructive feedback)

I haven't started writing ch.11 yet so again I have no idea how long it is going to take me to update, but stick with me I promise to update ASAP!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the wait and the short chapter.! This chapter is going to have more Emma/Ruby. I just want to address something that keeps coming up. This fic is not a SwanQueen endgame. I love SwanQueen but for this story I think it would be too add for Emma and Regina to go from a mother/daughter relationship to a lovers relationship. I will eventually write a SwanQueen fic, but this isn't it. Please Review I love to hear your thoughts. Also Grammar isn't my forte so please if you find any serious mistakes please PM me!

* * *

The next day was relaxing compared to this past weekend. Emma took the morning to show Regina, Kat and Henry around the city. They all then had a quick lunch and got on the road to head home to Storybrooke.

Regina could tell that Emma was putting on a mask so that Henry and Kat wouldn't suspect anything is wrong.

On the ride back they only made one stop and that was only because both Kat and Henry REALLY needed to use the bathroom.

While they were in the bathroom Regina and Emma stretched their legs. Regina can inside and bought a few snacks and magazines to last the rest of the 3 hour car ride.

Regina went back to the truck expecting to see Emma sitting inside. When she got back to the car, she saw Emma standing at the side of the rest stop,smoking with a group of questionable looking men.

Regina honked the horn to get Emma's attention. Emma looked up right away. Emma took one last drag of the cigarette and stomped it out giving the group of men a head nod.

Emma walked back to the car and got in. Regina looked at Emma and said, "No more smoking."

Emma bowed her head and took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, ok."

Regina placed her hand on Emma's knee and said, "It's ok, old habits and all. Just no more cigarettes. Promise me."

Emma looked at Regina and sadly said, "I promise."

Regina nodded, smiled and reached into the plastic bag that was on the floor. She handed Emma a bag of Twizzlers knowing the strawberry flavored treat was one of Emma's favorites.

Emma looked at Regina and smiled. Regina smiled back and said, "You kept eyeing them when we were in the ice cream shop. I don't know how you can eat all of those sweets."

Emma smiled and took a Twizzler into her mouth, "Stomach of steel I guess."

Regina chuckled and said, "You and Henry both. Just thinking about it makes my teeth hurt."

Emma laughed and said, "Don't think just enjoy."

Emma and Regina waited another 5 minutes for Kat and Henry before they got back on the road.

The rest of the trip passed quickly for Kat and Henry both fell asleep in the backseat, while Regina dozed off and on in the front seat..

When they entered Storybrooke Emma drove to Kathryn's first. When Emma parked she gently tapped Kat on the knee and said, "Kat, we are here."

Kat woke up and looked around, "I'm sorry Emma, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Emma shrugged and said, "It's fine. I'll carry your bag up, just get your keys."

Kathryn nodded and quietly left the car.

Emma followed close behind and waited for Kat to open her door.

When the door was open Kat and Emma entered, and Emma placed her bag down.

Emma was about to leave when Kat called out, "Emma- " Emma turned around and looked at Kathryn, "I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said to you the other day. And the conclusions I jumped to about you. You aren't as bad as I thought."

Emma smiled and said, "Thank you, for you know apologizing. And don't worry about it, it's not the worst thing that has been said to or about me."

Emma said a soft "Good night Kat" and left the apartment.

* * *

When Emma returned to the truck Regina and Henry were still asleep. Emma quietly closed the door and drove to Regina's.

When they pulled into the driveway Emma gently shook both Regina and Henry awake.

Henry groaned as he woke up. Regina yawned and said, "Why didn't you wake me earlier? I would have driven."

Emma shrugged and said, "It's fine."

Regina yawned again and said, "Thank you Emma."

Regina opened her door and walked to the front door letting a half asleep Henry into the house.

Emma followed closely behind Regina. Emma closed and locked the door before going to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and bidding Regina and Henry a good night.

Regina said, "Good night" and went upstairs to get a few more precious hours of sleep before her alarm sounded reminding her it was Monday.

* * *

The next morning Regina groaned and slapped her hand on her alarm clock silencing the nuisance.

Regina went about her usual routine, waking Henry up, taking a shower, getting dressed and ready for work. When Regina made her way downstairs Henry was already eating a bowl of cereal.

Regina went to the coffee pot to find that there was already a fresh pot. Regina looked to Henry who just shook his head and said, "Emma"

Regina looked around looking for the blonde teen. When the front door opened Regina called out, "Emma?"

Emma called back, "Yeah. Just me a David."

Emma and David entered the kitchen and gave Henry a head nod and Regina a smile.

David stood next to Emma and said, "Good morning Ms. Mills"

Regina chuckled and said, "David you can call me Regina. It's ok."

David nodded and said, "Alright."

Emma smirked and said, "I'm about to head to school, you want Henry to ride with me?"

Henry perked up and nodded his head, "YES! Can I drive the bike!?"

Regina paled and said, "Absolutely not!"

Emma turned back to Regina and chuckled, "Never mind.. I retract my offer."

Emma then turned to Henry and said, "Sorry Kid. Maybe next time."

Regina growled and whispered, "Over my dead body."

Emma heard but just laughed and grabbed her backpack and helmet.

Regina watched as Emma grabbed her stuff. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a white tank with a plaid long sleeve shirt on top, and her red leather jacket.

Emma smiled and shyly gave Regina a quick hug goodbye before turning to Henry and saying, "I'll see you around Kid."

Emma grabbed her helmet and poked David in the side, "Come on you goof, you need to get back to Killian before he breaks something."

David chuckled and waved bye to Henry and Regina.

Regina watched as David drove away in the truck and as Emma rode away on her bike. Regina was still standing in place reveling in the fact that Emma had just given her a hug.

Regina was brought back to reality by Henry snapping his fingers and yelling, "MOM! School! Late!"

Regina blinked and looked at the clock, "Crap. Ok. Grab your stuff and wait in the car. I'll be there in a minute."

They both rushed out of the house and somehow made it to both school and work relatively on time.

* * *

Emma's day wasn't going terribly which surprised the hell out of her. Her first class was calc. She had already learned the material so it was extremely difficult for her to pretend to pay attention.

Her teacher Mr. Nealson tried to call her out but Emma was a step ahead and gave him the correct answer.

Emma was happy to find out that Ruby seemed to be in most of her classes all except music.

Emma and Ruby sat together during all of their classes and got to know each other with a game of 20 questions in each class.

By lunch time Ruby had learned all about Emma's extreme dislike of spiders and her love of food. While Emma learned that Ruby's sprit animal is the wolf and that she plans on traveling the world someday.

Ruby convinced Emma to sneak out of lunch and climbed up onto the roof with her. They had a great view from the top and watched as the trees rustled in the slight wind.

Emma turned to Ruby and said, "I really love it up here. Thanks for bringing me here."

Ruby smiled at Emma and said, "You're welcome. I have always loved how calming it is up here."

Emma sat down on the ledge, letting her feet dangle over the edge. She then patted the spot next to her inviting Ruby to join her.

Ruby cautiously made her way to Emma and slowly sat down.

Emma smiled and took Ruby's hand, "It's ok, I won't let you fall."

Emma and Ruby sat there until they heard the bell signaling the end of lunch. Ruby sighed and said, "We should get back, I have history and you have music."

Emma nodded and swiveled around placing her feet back on solid ground. Emma then extended her hand helping Ruby do the same. Once Ruby was standing Emma pulled on her hand and pulled Ruby into her.

Ruby laughed and said, "Oh, that was smooth."

Emma smiled and said, "It worked didn't it?"

Ruby smiled loving the way Emma's green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Ruby then lowered her gaze to look at Emma's thin pink lips. Ruby bit her own as she looked back at Emma.

Emma took a shallow breath and said, "I'm going to kiss you now. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Ruby chuckled and pretended to zipper her lips closed.

Emma smiled and placed a soft chaste kiss on Ruby's lips. Ruby smiled into the soft kiss.

Emma pulled back slowly and tucked a tray piece of hair behind Ruby's ear. Emma then smiled and gave Ruby another kiss. Ruby snaked her free hand around Emma's back pulling Emma closer to her. Emma groaned and gently stuck her tongue out asked for entrance.

Ruby quickly agreed and allowed Emma's tongue to explore the inside of her mouth.

Their impromptu make out session ended abruptly when the late bell rung letting them both know they were seriously gonna be late.

Emma smiled at Ruby and gave her one last kiss, "I think it's time to head back"

Ruby groaned and agreed.

They grabbed their stuff and made it back inside. Before they parted ways Ruby grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her into her, mirroring Emma's move from earlier. Emma laughed and said, "Smooth."

Ruby smirked and said, "Worked didn't it?"

Ruby then ghosted her fingers over Emma's knuckles and said, "I know it's not romantic or adventurous or anything but, would you want to come to Granny's tomorrow night? For dinner? With me?"

Emma smiled and nodded, "yeah, I would like that. I just need to check with Regina."

Ruby nodded and gave Emma one last kiss before slapping her ass and saying, "Get to class hot stuff. I'll see you later."

Emma stuck her tongue out and turned on her heels towards the music room.

Emma was lucky in that the music room was filled with amateurs learning to play different instruments so when Emma snuck into the room no one noticed.

For the rest of the day Emma was free to work on her next song and think about Ruby and their date.

For the first time in forever, Emma Swan felt like she was experiencing a normal life. For the first time Emma felt like she belonged.

* * *

A/N: I know this was kinda short but I really didn't want to wait 5 weeks before I post again.. I have no idea when the next update will be school is burring me..


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:So sorry this has taken so long, and that this is such a short chapter. I just started Summer vacation but I will be working. I will try and update this and my other fics as much and as soon as possible! I really wanted to get this posted so I haven't spellchecked or proof read. If anything doesn't make sense please let me know!

Thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

Emma walked into class with a minute to spare. She quickly grabbed a seat in the back of the room and took her notebook out.

The classroom was a decent size with desks in a circle, in the center of the room. The room was filled with instruments ranging from a grand piano to chimes. The other students were around the room playing the various instruments trying to make something halfway decent sounding. Emma ignored the noise as she waited for the teacher to arrive.

Emma was still smiling as she thought about her afternoon with Ruby, when the teacher entered and made her way to the front of the classroom.

The teacher was a middle aged woman, with long dark brown hair and green eyes. Once she made her way to the front of the room and put her things down she turned to the class and said,

"Hey, everyone. Sorry I'm late. Since there is a new student I'm going to give my spiel quickly. My name is , but I prefer Jordan or JR. Hmm.. what else?

Umm.. I am originally from Massachusetts and graduated from Boston College with a degree in Music theory. I chose to teach because I love to play and wanted to share that with younger people. Anything else...?

Ahh.. Syllabus. In this course there isn't going to be any test or things like that. I am going to treat you like musicians and adults, so that means that you don't have to show up, you don't have to practice, but know that you all will be performing, an original composition, at the end of the semester. So yeah, everyone can now get back to work."

The other students went back to the instruments that were around the room and started working. Emma continued to sit at her desk in the back of the room watching the clock tick by.

Emma was lost in thought, trying to think of something to write about. Emma was thinking about her life and everything that has happened. Emma was still thinking when Jordan came over to speak with Emma, "Ms. Swan?"

Emma looked up and saw Jordan standing next to her. Emma nodded and said, "Emma."

Jordan nodded and took a seat next to Emma, "I was looking through your transcripts, and if I am being honest I don't know why you are here. You are obviously very smart."

Emma gave a shy smile and said, "Thank you. But I like school."

Jordan nodded and looked at Emma, "So, do you need any help? I know most of the students are almost done, seeing as the semester ends in about 5 weeks. I must be hard for you to catch up on everything."

Emma shook her head and said, "Nah, the material is mostly review anyway." The bell rung signaling that the period was over. Emma grabbed her notebook and put it back into her bag.

Jordan watched Emma pack up and walk to the door, right before Emma left the classroom Jordan called out, "I know this assignment is hard but please don't hesitate to come to me if you need help."

Emma smiled and nodded, not saying another word, as she left the classroom.

Jordan sighed and went back to the front of the classroom to collect her things. For some reason she couldn't stop the feeling that she knew Emma from somewhere. Hmm, maybe she just has a familiar face.

* * *

Emma went to her locker and deposited her books into her locker. She decided to walk to Henry's locker to see if he wanted a ride home.

Emma walked to the middle school and looked for Henry. When she spotted him, with a group of friends, she walked over to him and called out, "Henry! Yo, Kid!"

Henry heard his name and looked up. Henry smiled and called out, "Hey Emma!"

Henry's friends looked at Emma with their mouths open, "Hen-Henry. Who IS that? She is HOT!"

Henry cringed a little hearing his friends call his foster-sister hot. Henry shuddered when he thought back and remembered calling Emma hot. Henry chose to ignore that and rolled his eyes, "That's my foster sister Emma. And stop staring you guys are being creepy"

Emma walked over to the table that Henry and his friends were sitting at. Emma smiled and said, "I am about to leave, you want a ride?"

Henry said, "Nah. Thanks though. We are going to the skate park. We are trying to do a new trick."

Emma nodded and asked, "What trick?"

Henry's friends looked at her and asked, "You know skateboarding?!"

Emma looked at them with a smirk, "Umm, yeah-" Emma then looked back at Henry and asked, "-Who are they?"

Henry laughed and said, "These morons are my friends. Hansel, Nick, and Adam."

Emma nodded and said, "Nice to meet you."

None of the boys could respond. Emma chuckled and said, "Alright then, I'm gonna go. Try to come home in one piece."

Henry rolled his eyes and said, "Thanks. See ya later."

Emma waved bye and headed back towards the high school parking lot.

Henry and his friends watched as Emma went inside the building and exited now holding her backpack and helmet. Emma got on her bike, revved the engine and took off.

Henry's friend Nick turned back to Henry and said, "I think I'm in love."

Henry laughed and shook his head, "Eww. Come on, lets go before my mom calls me to come home."

* * *

When Emma parks in the driveway she sees Regina's car. Emma enters the house and calls out, "Regina?"

Regina calls back, "In my office!"

Emma walks to Regina's home office and pushes the door open. Regina takes her glasses off and looks up at Emma, "Hey. What are you doing home? What time is it?"

Emma smiles, enters her office, and drops down onto the plush leather couch. Emma looks at the clock hanging on the wall and says, "3:40PM"

Regina looks at the clock and jumps up from her chair, "Crap. Henry!"

Emma just laughs and says, "He went with his friends to the skate park. They are working on a new trick. I told him to come home in one piece."

Regina rolls her eyes and sighs, "Thanks."

Emma smiles and says, "No problem."

Regina puts her glasses back on and is about to go back to reading when Emma calls her name, "Regina.."

Regina looks up again and says, "Yes?"

Emma chews on her bottom lip and hesitantly asks, "Umm.. Would it be alright if I go to the diner tomorrow night with Ruby?"

Regina looks up at Emma and smiles, "Of course. Do you two have a school project?"

Emma shakes her head shyly, "No." Emma then ducks her head and quietly says, "It- It's a date."

For a second Regina is silent. Emma then nervously looks back up at Regina only to see her smiling. Regina takes off her glasses again and moves to sit next to Emma. Emma nervously rubs her hands on her jeans but continues to look at Regina.

Regina takes one of Emma's hands and pulls her into a hug. Emma breathes a sigh of relief. Regina is ok with Emma liking/dating girls. Of course Regina knew how Emma thought Ruby was good looking.

Regina smiles again and asks, "So, how did it happen?!"

Emma blushes and tells Regina all about her day with Ruby. When Emma finishes her story Regina is smiling and says, "I am really happy for you Emma!"

Emma and Regina make their way out of the office and to the kitchen to start dinner. Regina decides to make lasagna and teach Emma how to make it.

Emma and Regina are laughing in the kitchen when Henry comes home. Henry puts his stuff upstairs and washes up for dinner. Henry enters the kitchen and is passes a basket of dinner rolls and is told to put them on the table.

Dinner that night is filled with laughter and smiles. Emma is making fun of Henry's friends making him laugh. Regina takes a sip of wine and thinks, '_yeah, this is perfect."_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. 1,000 times SORRY! I know it has been a while. Work has taken up most of my time! This one is fluffy. Next few are probably going to be cute, maybe a little drama, before I end this one. Thank you to everyone who is still with me on this! Please R&amp;R!

* * *

The next morning is pretty similar Monday morning. While pouring her thermos of coffee Emma reminded Regina that she was having dinner with Ruby.

Regina smiled and nodded while Henry said, "OOOHH, Emma has a Date! OMG you are so blushing! You are a softy aren't you?"

Emma gasped looked at Henry, "Take it back."

Henry smiled and said, "Or what?"

Emma smirked and said, "Or else I'll go to your lunch period sit with you and talk to all of your friends about your enjoyment of binge watching Gossip Girl on Netflix."

Henry narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't."

Emma laughed and said, "Try me."

Emma and Henry had a small stare off until Henry surrendered and said, "Fine. You aren't a softy, you are a bad ass musical genius. There. Happy?"

Emma laughed some more and said, "For now, but I will have to get that on video."

Henry laughed and said, "In your dreams!"

Emma bumped fists with Henry and said, "I'm going to leave before I get stuck in the Z lot again." Emma headed towards the door and then yelled back to Henry, "Later. XOXO Emma."

Henry narrowed his eyes and yelled, "Not Funny!"

Regina just laughed in silent amazement at how much Emma and Henry were like biological older and younger siblings.

Regina heard Emma's bike roar to life and leave the garage. Regina then looked at the time and turned to henry, "Alright, let's head out."

* * *

The school day couldn't go faster for Emma. She was so excited for her date with Ruby that through every class she would zone out and a small smile would appear on her face.

By her last period music class, Emma was so done with the day that she sat in the back of the room and listened to music.

JR noticed but didn't say anything, she knew that Emma was a bright girl. JR just hoped that she doesn't put this assignment off until the last minute and then except to get an A. Usually with a new freshman student she would make them at least pretend to be doing work, but she decided that since Emma was taking all senior classes, she would treat Emma like a senior- no forcing her, no weekly individual reminders.

When the bell rung Emma was the first one up and out of her seat. Emma threw a quick, "See you tomorrow" to JR before exiting the room.

Emma was putting her unused books into her locker when she felt someone creep up on her and put their hands over her eyes. Emma tensed but relaxed once she realized that the hands belonged to Ruby.

Emma said, "Hi Rubes" before taking her hands off her eyes and intertwining their fingers.

Emma shyly looked at their hands hoping that Ruby wouldn't pull away.

Ruby didn't. She just smiled and pulled Emma into her. They stood at Emma's locker like this, Emma pressed against Ruby's front with their hands intertwined over Emma's stomach.

Ruby gave Emma a squeeze and asked, "We still good for tonight?"

Emma smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Ruby grinned and kissed Emma on the temple, "Good. I can pick you up at 6:00pm? Sorry It's so early, I have a 9:00pm shift and I want to be able to drop you off before hand."

Emma nodded and said, "That's fine."

Ruby nodded too and gave Emma one more squeeze before letting go, smiling, and saying, "See you in a little."

Ruby walked away down the hall and disappeared in the crowd of high school students.

Emma finished putting her books away and closed her locker. Emma then got her bike and rode home.

* * *

When Regina got home that evening at 4:45pm she was expecting a quiet house, but what she got was blaring music coming from the basement.

Regina sighed and thought _"Teenagers"_

Regina made her way down the stairs. She was greeted by a pair of jeans flying through the room.

Emma groaned and turned, to go to her closet again, and jumped startled to see Regina standing there.

Emma grabbed the remote for her stereo and turned the music down and then off completely.

Regina sighed and said, "Thank you."

Emma smirked and said, "Welcome."

Regina rolled her eyes, "What is going on down here? Why does it look like a hurricane just ripped through your room?"

Emma groaned and said, "Ruby is picking me up like like 30 minutes and I can't find anything to wear."

Regina just nodded in understanding. She then went to Emma's closet and looked around.

Regina pulled out a few outfit options but quickly discarded them. Regina's eye was then caught by a casual white dress hanging in the back. Regina grabbed it and gave it a once over. The dress was a short casual dress, with lace sleeves, and boat neck collar.

Regina turned around and handed the dress to Emma.

Emma shrugged her shoulders and went to her bathroom to try on the dress.

When Emma reemerged, Regina gasped.

Emma looked at Regina and asked, "What? Does it look terrible?"

Regina shook her head and said, "Emma, you look beautiful."

Emma blushed and said, "Thanks. I never thought I would wear this thing."

Regina looked at Emma curiously, "Why not? It's a lovely dress on you."

Emma said, "Thanks. I got it as a hand-me-down from one of my previous foster siblings. She said the dress made her look like a marshmallow"

Regina smiled and said, "Well you look nothing like a marshmallow."

* * *

Regina helped Emma finish getting ready and before they knew it the doorbell was ringing and Henry was answering the door.

Regina fixed Emma's curls and touched up her make up.

Emma took a step back and turned, "How do I look?"

Regina smiled and said, "Stunning. Come on your dates here. Let's just hope that Henry isn't giving Ruby the 'hurt my sister speech'."

Emma stopped and looked at Regina, "His sister?"

Regina turned and smiled again at Emma, "Yeah, his sister."

Emma smiled in return and walked over to Regina giving her a tight hug, "Thanks... Mom"

Regina smiled too and pulled Emma in tighter, "Your welcome, darling."

Regina and Emma came up the stairs and to no surprise Henry was standing in front of Ruby, trying to seem tough, giving Ruby the 'if you hurt my sister I hurt you' speech.

Ruby tried to keep a straight face while Henry was talking, but he was just too cute.

When Emma and Regina appeared Emma came around the corner and said, "Sorry I'm late. A few outfit dilemmas."

Ruby's attention then shifted from Henry to Emma, and Ruby's jaw dropped.

Ruby had no words until Henry elbowed her, "E-Emma you look.. wow. beautiful."

Emma blushed and walked over to Ruby, "Thanks. You look amazing too. You ready to go?"

Ruby smiled and nodded. She then took Emma's hand and looked at Regina, "I'll have her home by 8:30pm."

Regina nodded and said, "Ok. Have fun. Drive safe."

Ruby then led Emma to the front door. Ruby opened the door and led Emma to her cherry red mustang, were she again opened the passenger door for Emma. Emma blushed and got into the car giving Ruby and small "thank you".

Ruby then walked to the drivers side and waved to Regina and Henry standing in the doorway.

The car roared to life and then drove off.

Regina stood in the doorway smiling thinking, _"Emma is finally getting a chance to be a normal teenager. It's about time!"_

* * *

Once Ruby and Emma walked into the diner all eyes were on them. Emma shifted uncomfortably but stood her ground. Ruby on the other hand was trying to get the patrons to stop staring by doing her best Granny glare.

Sadly for Ruby only Granny could successfully stare down the towns people and make them refocus their attention.

Granny spoke up and said, "Hey either eat and stop staring or get out. I'm running a diner not a zoo."

Granny winked at Ruby and tilted her head for her granddaughter to take the booth in the back corner.

Ruby smiled and mouthed 'thank you'.

Ruby and Emma sat down and looked over the menu. There was this awkward silence hanging in the air and neither knew how to break it.

It wasn't until Granny came over and took their orders did the silence break between the two. Ordering a cuban sandwich for Ruby with extra cheese and a bacon cheese burger with peppers and waffle fries for Emma, was what broke their silence.

Ruby and Emma looked at each other and started laughing. They couldn't believe their similar appetites.

While their food was being cooked Ruby and Emma talked all about their favorite foods and the stories behind them.

When the food came out both were too busy eating to really keep a conversation going, but the silence this time was comfortable.

Ruby asked how Emma liked Storybrooke and Emma said, "I miss the city but I am loving this town more and more everyday."

Ruby smiled and asked, "How's living with Regina and Henry?"

Emma smiled and said, "It's great. She is the best foster mom I have ever had, and Henry is seriously like my little brother."

Ruby smiled as she saw Emma's eyes light up when she talked about Regina and Henry, her family.

They were both full by the end of their meal but neither could refuse dessert so they opted to share a chocolate brownie sundae.

Ruby's eyes went wide as she heard Emma moan at the taste. Emma had her eyes closed but knew Ruby was watching. Emma slowly opened her eyes and looked at Ruby. She tilted her head and said, "You ok?"

Ruby licked her lips and leaned back in booth blushing, "Umm. hmm.. y-yeah.. I umm.. I'm good."

Emma just started laughing and said, "OMG you are way too easy to rial up!"

Ruby just rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah yeah, have your fun, but remember pay back is a bitch."

Emma smiled and took another bite. Ruby smiled at Emma and watched her eat the dessert. Emma accidentally left a little bit of chocolate on the corner of her mouth so Ruby leaned over the table wiped the chocolate away with her finger.

Emma froze when Ruby did this and didn't relax until Ruby was sitting back down, thumb in mouth, smirking.

Emma licked her suddenly dry lips and smiled, "Good right?"

Ruby took her thumb out of her mouth and said, "Amazing, down right orgasmic."

Ruby and Emma tried to remain serious but they both ended up cracking up.

Emma and Ruby shared the last of the dessert before they got ready to leave.

Emma looked around and asked, "Wait, we didn't pay yet."

Ruby smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I have it taken care of."

Emma shook her head, "No Ruby. At least let me give you half."

Ruby took Emma's hand in hers and said, "Emma, seriously. I got it. Anyway my Granny owns the place. I don't even think she would allow you to pay. If you walk to her with money she probably going to tell you 'no' and yell at me for not being a good date. So to save the both of us from Granny, I got the bill."

Emma rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. But next time it's on me. Ok."

Ruby rubbed Emma's hand with her thumb and said, "Ok."

Ruby and Emma left the diner and drove back to Regina's.

* * *

Ruby pulled up to the mansion, parked, and they both got out of the car. Ruby walked around the car and leaned against the passenger side door.

Emma was looking in her bag for her keys. When she found them she looked up at Ruby and smiled.

Emma said, "I had a really good time Ruby. Thank you."

Ruby nodded, "You don't have to thank me. I had a good time with you too."

Emma shook her head, "No thank you Ruby, for making me feel like a normal girl, and not some foster freak."

Ruby took a slight step forward and placed a gentle hand on Emma's cheek, "Emma you aren't a 'foster freak' and you are a 'normal girl'." Ruby then smirked with a playfully, "Well maybe not completely normal, you do have weirdly blonde hair."

Emma playfully shoved Ruby in the shoulder and said, "Asshole"

Ruby smiled but then got serious again, "But seriously Emma. You are pretty damn perfect."

Emma smiled and took a step towards Ruby. Their lips were only inches apart, they were so close could feel the others breath.

Emma leaned in just a little close and before their lips could touch she smiled and said, "You really know how to charm a girl don't you?"

Ruby took a, not so helpful, calming breath, "I-I try."

Emma closed the gap between them. The kiss was similar to the one they shared at school, but this one, this one was different. Emma felt safe.

Ruby's tongue was begging for entrance, but Emma kept teasing.

Ruby growled a little and bit Emma's bottom lip. Emma gasped. Ruby took the opportunity and plunged her tongue into Emma's mouth.

Emma moaned at the feeling.

Ruby smirked into the kiss as her tongue battled with Emma's.

They broke the kiss when air became a necessity.

Emma licked her lip where Ruby had bitten her, "You bit me."

Ruby smirked and said, "Call me the big bad wolf."

Emma laughed and said, "Oh. You'll huff and puff and blow my house down?"

Ruby smiled and said, "Nah. But I'll eat the piggies inside."

Emma smirked and lifted an eyebrow, "Did you just call me a pig?"

Ruby laughed and said, "One, you eat like one and, two does this mean you are giving me permission to 'eat' you."

Emma rolled her eyes and said, "One, you're an asshole and two, you wish."

Ruby laughed again and looked at Emma, "Yeah I do wish."

Emma rolled her eyes again and said, "Dog"

Ruby kissed Emma again and said, "Wolf. Way more bad ass."

Emma gave Ruby one last kiss and said, "Well Rama, it's time for me to go inside. Regina is probably waiting up."

Ruby furrowed her brows in confusion, "Rama?"

Emma smiled, "Rama, from the The Jungle Book?"

Ruby nodded and asked, "You know this how?"

Emma smiled and said, "One of the foster sisters I had was obsessed with the movie. Had 'Bear Necessities' in my head for weeks."

Ruby chuckled before pulling Emma back into her grasp and kissed her again, "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

Emma smiled and nodded, "I'm not complaining."

Emma gave Ruby another kiss until Ruby groaned, "UGH! I have to go to work. I have never hated having to work more than I do right now, in this very moment."

Emma smiled and pulled away from Ruby, "Go to work. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ruby gave Emma one last kiss and then got into her car.

Emma watched as Ruby drove off, before she unlocked the door and quietly made her way inside.

Emma closed and locked the door, no one was downstairs but the kitchen light was left on.

Regina heard Emma open and close the door. She wanted to know how the night went. When she went to the railing to look down she instantly knew. Emma was leaning against the door with a smile.

Emma then pushed off the door and basically skipped downstairs.

Regina had a hand over her heart as she watched Emma. Regina didn't need to ask Emma how the night went. Emma radiated it; perfection. The night was absolute perfection.


	14. Chapter 14

So sorry for the wait and the shorter length!This isn't proofread, I really wanted to get this posted!  
WARNING THIS HAS SMUT! I am trying this out for this story, it is RedSwan. I'm really not the best at writing smut, so please go easy. If you don't like smut don't read the beginning, after the first line break and you're good. :)  
There's only a few more chapters before I end this fic! Thanks for sticking with me! Please Review! Thanks!

* * *

The weeks have passed and the end of the spring semester is about two weeks away. Ruby was sitting on one side of Emma's bed listening to music, while Emma sat on the other working on a new song.

Ruby was watching Emma and loved the way she got this look of concentration on her face when she was working on a song.

Emma could feel Ruby looking at her but chose to ignore it until she finished the verse she was working on.

Emma was humming what she thinks is going to be the intro of the song and writing down the words that come to mind. Once she was done with the first verse she turned to Ruby and smiled. "Why are you staring at me?"

Ruby leaned over and gave Emma a kiss, "Cause you are so fucking cute when you're writing."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm not cute."

Ruby shook her head and said, "That's not what I'm hearing."

Emma lifted an eyebrow confused, but Ruby continued, "You know if I was the jealous type I would have you handcuffed to me at all times so that people fully understand that you are taken!"

Emma laughed and said, "Oh yeah? So we would be together all the time? Even in the shower or going to sleep?"

Ruby nodded, "Yup"

Emma thought for a second as she trailed her hand up Ruby's thigh she asked, "And why is that a bad idea? I mean being able to touch you whenever I wanted?"

Ruby smirked and leaned in to kiss Emma again, but Emma was quicker. Emma leaned forward, making Ruby fall onto her back, and hovered over Ruby. Emma smirked and said, "I could really really get used to you being under me... constantly."

Emma trailed her hand up Ruby's thigh and under her short denim skirt. Ruby opened her legs just enough for Emma to place her body comfortably between her legs. Emma's hand was inching it's way towards where Ruby wanted her most, while her other hand snaked under her tank top and bra, gently pulling on her erect nipple.

Ruby was moaning and begging Emma for more, "Please Em. Please."

Emma looked at the clock and saw that they only had about 20 minutes before Regina and Henry came home.

Emma looked back at Ruby and kissed up her neck, when she got to her ear she bit softly and whispered, "It's gonna have to be quick. Regina and Henry are going to be home soon."

Ruby groaned licked her lips, "Fine, but please.. Please baby, touch me."

Emma smirked, she loved when Ruby begged. They had only slept together a handful of times but ever time had been better than the last. Emma knew that they were running the risk of being interrupted but she decided that the embarrassment was worth it.

Emma quickly leaned up and told Ruby, "Strip."

Ruby smirked and quickly threw off her tank top, unbuttoned and took off her skirt, then unhooked her bra.

Emma watched Ruby take off her clothes in awe. Emma was sitting back on her knees just looking at Ruby. Emma loved Ruby's perfect breasts and toned stomach. Emma was brought from her thoughts by Ruby clearing her throat.

Emma smiled and quickly took off her own tank top, bra, and sweatpants.

Both were now in their underwear. Emma leaned back down and kissed Ruby.

Ruby moaned at the feeling of their breasts being pressed together. Emma again trailed kisses from Ruby's neck and down her chest. Emma took a rock hard nipple into her mouth and sucked.

Ruby arched her back and grabbed a hold of Emma's hair keeping her in place. Emma swirled her tongue around Ruby hard nipple. When Ruby was panting Emma scraped her teeth over the puckered flesh earning her a hair tug.

Emma looked up at Ruby and smirked. Emma left Ruby's breasts and kissed lower until she got to the top of her underwear. Emma softly bit Ruby's hip bone and sucked on the flesh, making sure to leave a mark.

Emma then grabbed a hold of the lacy fabric and pulled them off, exposing Ruby's wet pussy to the slight chill.

Ruby took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

Emma teased a little by dragging her tongue from Ruby's ankle up to her inner thigh. Emma blew a cold breath over Ruby's wet and sensitive clit.

Ruby bucked her hips trying to get Emma closer. Emma just smirked and held her hips down. Emma looked at Ruby and took several breaths, while still hovering over Ruby's pussy.

Ruby was a few breaths away from crying and down right pleading, "Emma, PLEASE! I-I can't, please."

Emma bit her lip and huskily said, "Please what babe? What do you want? I need you to tell me."

Ruby choked out, "Please! Fuck me, Jesus! I want you mouth on me! I want..."

Ruby didn't finish her thought before Emma's tongue was running from her opening to her clit. Ruby's body jumped and arched her hips clean off the bed. Emma had to use her forearm to hold her down. Emma sucked on Ruby's clit and hummed.

Ruby's hands were clutching the sheets as she threw her head back. Ruby's was past making coherent sense, everything was mumbles and pure animalistic grunts.

Emma loved hearing what she could do to her bed partners, Ruby in particular.

Emma knew they were running out of time so she took Ruby's clit into her mouth again and sucked hard, she then took two fingers and gently thrusted them into Ruby's channel.

Ruby's partially screamed Emma's name, "YES! Emma! There, right fucking there!"

Emma doubled her efforts. She could feel Ruby's walls clenching around her fingers and she knew Ruby was close. Emma lifted her head and said, "Come on baby, scream for me."

Emma then added one more finger completely stretching Ruby. Emma then waited, right as she felt Ruby's walls clench she sucked her clit back into her mouth and gave it a little bite.

Ruby was only able to scream a part of Emma's name before her orgasm completely took control over her.

Emma slowed her thrusts and gently licked Ruby clean. Emma waited until Ruby stopped shaking to withdraw her fingers and wipe them clean. Emma kissed up Ruby's body and laid down next to her.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and looked at a smug looking Emma. Ruby groaned and said, "I am so paying you back for this."

Emma chuckled and said, "As much as I can't wait, Regina and Henry are going to be home soon."

Emma then kissed Ruby on the forehead and said, "Come on, let's get dressed. I need to finish this song."

Not long after Ruby and Emma were dressed they heard the sound of the front door closing and feet on the floor above them.

Emma and Ruby both checked their appearance one more time before heading upstairs to greet Regina and Henry.

* * *

Regina cooked her famous lasagna for Emma, Henry, and Ruby. Ruby and Emma had been dating for about 2 months, but looking at them during dinner you would think they had been together for years.

Ruby was very touchy in her affections towards Emma so she had a hand on Emma's thigh throughout dinner. Regina didn't mind though. They were both respectful and considerate in their displays of affection, especially with a hormonal teenager around.

Emma and Ruby were joking around but Henry seemed quieter than usual.

Regina was gonna address it after dinner, but it seemed that Emma noticed it as well.

Emma looked at Henry again and said, "Hey, what's up with you? Why so quiet?"

Henry looked at Emma and shook his head, "No reason. Just thinking."

Emma nodded and asked, "About what?"

Henry thought for a second, but Emma raised her hand, "Don't lie to me dude."

Henry groaned, "Fine. Some of the kids are saying that you don't actually sing, that you aren't as badass as you claim. They just think that you are full of yourself."

Emma nodded and put her fork down, "Hen, look people are always going to be talking. Most of the time they are full of sh..sugar... You know I can sing and you know how badass I truly am."

Henry smirked at this while Regina calmly said, "I'm going to ignore the use of badass since you stopped yourself from actually cursing."

Emma smiled at Regina then turned her attention back to Henry, "Hey don't do anything silly because of something that someone says. Ignore it or find me, got it."

Henry smiled a little and nodded.

Emma nodded and said, "Good. Now I am grabbing another lasagna square"

Henry, Regina and Ruby all groaned. Emma plopped the food down onto her plate and said, "What?"

Henry just laughed and said, "I don't even know how you eat so much. Even I'm full, and I'm a growing boy."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Nonsense, I'm just superior."

Everyone just laughed and watched as Emma ate another piece of lasagna.

* * *

Emma asked if anyone wanted any dessert from the diner before she started her bike and took Ruby to Granny's.

Emma dropped Ruby off at Granny's and walked her inside. Emma held onto Ruby's hand even as she greeted Granny.

Emma saw the group of students sitting in a booth looking at her and whispering. She recognized them from her music class.

Emma followed Ruby to the kitchen, passing the table of students. Emma could hear them, "She does nothing in class. I bet she doesn't even know what is going on. I bet she doesn't even know how to write a decent song. Does she even have the song done? It's due like this week! She is so gonna fail."

Emma just rolled her eyes and followed Ruby so she could get the pie she decided to bring home.

Ruby handed her the pie and gave her a kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow?

Emma nodded, "Yeah, but I have to finish the song. It's due this week. And the concert is this coming weekend."

Ruby nodded and said, "Ok. I'll see you then."

Emma nodded and walked back out of the diner.

Emma gently put the pie into her bag. She was about to grab her helmet but she could feel someone behind her.

Emma quickly spun and grabbed a hold of the mystery persons neck. Emma squeezed as the person gasped.

The hold wasn't too tight, just tight enough for Emma to hold them in place and get a look at their face.

The voice husked out, "Emma. It's me Jordan."

Emma sighed and dropped her hand, "Jesus JR! You scared the shit out of me!"

JR rubbed her neck and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to. Some moves you got there, didn't know you were part ninja." JR chuckled trying to make a joke.

Emma gave her a small smile and said, "Sorry. I just don't like people sneaking up on me. Not a ninja just... city girl."

JR nodded and said, "You here with Justin, Rachel, and Nicole?"

Emma scrunched her eyebrows and said, "Who?"

JR threw her thumb over her shoulder and said, "The kids from class. Aren't they in the diner?"

Emma nodded, "Oh, umm.. I guess. But no, I'm not with them. I dropped my girlfriend off."

JR nodded, "Oh. OH! So you're, I didn't know."

Emma chuckled and said, "Why would you?.. Sorry but I need to go home."

JR nodded and said, "Ok, It was good seeing you. Sorry again about scaring you. I'll see you in class. Don't forget the end of the year concert is this weekend!"

Emma nodded and put her helmet on, "I know. I'll be there. See ya."

Emma then rode off and headed home.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Songs: Call Me When You're Sober and Sweet Sacrifice both by Evanescence.

A/N2: Sorry about that guys! I accidentally uploaded a chapter from one of my other fics! This is the actual chapter! WHOOPS! :/

* * *

Henry was waiting for Regina and Emma to pick him up from the skate park, so they could go to the movies and the arcade; since tomorrow was Emma's concert.

Henry was practicing a few new tricks that Emma showed him, when he was pushed from behind.

Henry stumbled but caught himself. He quickly turned around and saw Peter standing behind him.

Peter smirked and said, "I see you're alone. What no blondie to protect you?"

Henry sighed and said, "I don't need her to protect me."

Peter laughed and said, "From the multiple ass kickings that I have given you over the years, I beg to differ."

Henry took a breath and looked around to see if anyone was around. There was no one.

Peter then took a step closer and said, "I think I have been nice, and given you time to lick your wounds. I think it's time for a little payback."

Henry gulped.

* * *

Emma and Regina were in the car driving to pick up Henry from the skate park when Regina asked Emma about her plans for after school, since she was graduating to early.

Emma shrugged, "Not sure yet. Maybe head out on the road, try and make something of the Grey Swans. I'm not really sure, why?"

Regina shrugged and said, "Cause I want you to know that college is an option. If you want. I don't want you to limit yourself."

Emma looked at Regina and said, "That's really nice and all but, I don't have the money for that and I would never ask you to pay for that."

Regina shook her head, "You wouldn't be asking, I'm offering."

Emma bit her lip and said, "How about this. When the time comes I'll apply. It's too late now for me to send in the applications. Maybe next year."

Regina nodded and said, "Alight. But don't think this is over."

Emma smiled and said, "I don't doubt it... What the hell?"

Emma squinted and leaned forward. When the two figures became closer and more in focus Emma turned to Regina and said, "That's Peter."

Henry and Peter were fighting. Emma could see that Henry was using some of the moves that he was taught by Tony, but was still hesitating.

Regina gasped and sped up.

Emma watched and mumbled, "Come on Hen, don't hesitate."

They pulled the car into the parking lot and screeched to a halt. Regina jumped out of the car and ran towards Henry.

Emma was close behind with a smirk on her face.

Regina pulled Henry into a hug and said, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Henry shook his head, "No. I'm fine."

Emma then ruffled Henry's hair and said, "I'm glad you stopped hesitating. Trust yourself."

Emma then turned to where Peter was laying on the ground clutching his nose. "Hey, Pan. Ever touch my brother or harm anyone in my family again and it won't be only him kicking your ass."

Henry and Regina both smiled, happy that Emma considered them family. Regina then kissed Henry's head and pulled on Emma's shirt. They walked back to the car and got in the passenger seat and Henry in the back, while Regina made a phone call.

Regina called the sheriff and said, "Graham, I could use a personal favor. The Pan boy is at the skate park. He tried to beat up Henry. Can you please go over there and collect him. Put him in lock up for a night, let him know that assault is a serious crime... Yes... Thank you Graham. Let him go in the morning."

Emma then turned in her seat and smiled at Henry, "Nice going Hen. I'm proud of you."

Regina looked in the rear view mirror and said the same thing, "I am also proud of you Henry. You showed restraint and used violence as only the last option."

Henry smiled, blushed a little, "Thanks guys."

Regina then clapped her hands and said, "Alright. I think it's time for some fun."

Emma and Henry both nodded and smiled as Regina started the car and took off towards the arcade.

* * *

When Henry, Regina, and Emma returned from the movies and the arcade everyone was tired.

Henry went straight upstairs and said, "Good night. Can't wait to see your concert tomorrow Em."

Regina and Emma waved good night and went into the kitchen. Regina grabbed two bottles of water and handed one to Emma.

Emma smiled and thanked Regina.

Regina took a sip and calmly said, "Ok, I know you don't need me telling you this pestering you.. but, I got a call from your teacher, Jordan, today."

Emma looked shocked, "Why?"

Regina shook her head, "Nothing serious, just that she thinks you aren't ready to be in her class, or that you don't apply yourself. I know for a fact that you can do this stuff in your sleep but I don't want this to set you back."

Emma sighed, "I'm fine. You know I can write music. I just- I just don't like writing in a class room. It needs to be quiet, I need to be able to think. I mean she doesn't know me! Why is she doubting me so much?"

Regina shrugs, "Honestly, I don't think it's her doubting you, I think it's her being nervous for you. I mean there's going to be producers and stuff there, I think she doesn't want you to embarrass yourself, turning you away from music."

Emma shook her head, "One I don't care what others think of me, so there goes the embarrassment and two she could have talked to me before calling you... Wait... Did you say music producers?"

Regina nodded, "Yeah. They come to the end of the year concert every year. Sometimes if they find an act they really love they'll sign them. But that's only happened once that I can remember. Why? Didn't they tell you?"

Emma shook her head, "No. It must have slipped their minds."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Ok. Look it doesn't matter, you go out there and do what you love, show them your passion, show them your heart. Metaphorically speaking of course. "

Emma smiled and said, "Thanks, Regina."

Regina smiled and patted Emma on the cheek comfortingly, "You're welcome sweetheart. You will do great."

Regina then turned and went upstairs, while Emma went downstairs to finish working on her song.

* * *

Regina and Henry took their seats next to Ruby, Killian, and David in the Storybrooke High School auditorium, for Emma's music concert.

Ruby leaned forward and said, "OMG! Do you see the big wigs in the suits?!"

Henry nodded and said, "I know! They are from Brass Music! This is so cool!"

Regina smiled as the house lights came on, and the main lights went dim.

JR then came onto the stage holding a mic, "Good afternoon everyone and thank you for coming out to support the Storybrooke High music students. Over the course of the year each student has written and composed two songs. Today is to showcase all of their hard work. So without further ado lets get started."

The audience clapped and waited as the first student walked on stage. Regina looked at the play bill and sighed. 20 students, and of course Emma is last.

The first 10 songs were decent and only one or two mistakes. The next 8 were just boring and littered with mistakes. Regina and the entire audience could tell that these were the students that didn't put in the time or the effort.

Henry was almost bouncing in his seat when he realized that Emma was going to be up next, once the boy slamming on drums was finished.

JR then comes back out on stage and says, "Alright so this is our final performance. Emma Swan just recently joined and somehow managed to create two complete songs in less than 3 months. I'm not going to delay any longer, Emma Swan everyone."

Regina, Henry, Killian, David, and Ruby all cheer out, "YEAH EMMA!" when Emma first steps out onto the stage.

Emma shakes her head slightly and smiles. Emma then walked to the grand piano and moved the bench placing it to the side. She then went to the side of the stage and grabbed an electric guitar and an amp, placing both next to her. Emma then grabbed the mic and stand placing that next to the guitar.

Emma placed the guitar across her body and tightened the straps. She then bent down and took a deep breath. She then struck the keys and started singing

Don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

You want me,

Come find me.

Make up your mind.

Emma then let the piano fade out as she quickly grabbed the guitar bringing it to the front of her body. Emma quickly began playing the guitar and singing.

Half of the audience was shocked while the other half were cheering.

Should I let you fall?

Lose it all?

So maybe you can remember yourself.

Can't keep believing,

We're only deceiving ourselves .

And I'm sick of the lie,

And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

You want me,

Come find me.

Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.

Sick with shame.

Must be exhausting to lose your own game.

Selfishly hated,

No wonder you're jaded.

You can't play the victim this time,

And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

You want me,

Come find me.

Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.

You only want it cause it's over,

It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?

How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

Don't lie to me,

Just get your things.

I've made up your mind.

As Emma's voice faded out the entire auditorium erupted in cheers. A 'Holy Shit!' could even be heard throughout the auditorium.

Regina was standing and cheering along with the rest of Emma's family.

Emma blushed a little and smiled. She then licked her lips and tuned her guitar and adjusted the amps.

Emma then repositioned the mic so it was more comfortable for her. Emma then started playing and singing kinda softly. She gradually got louder.

* * *

When Emma finished she thew up a 'rock on' hand before exiting the stage.

The auditorium was clamoring with noise as many were talking about Emma performance.

Regina and Henry were waiting for Emma near the exit, while Killian, David, and Emma sought out Emma.

Regina listened while Henry excitedly talked about how awesome Emma was. "That was freaking amazeballs! I am so uploading this video to YouTube!"

Regina smiled and agreed. Regina laughed when she spotted Emma. Emma was being carried over Davids shoulder while he jumped and spun around laughing and cheering, "Emma that was awesome!"

Emma was smiling as she threatened to kick his ass if he didn't put her down.

David walked over to Regina and smiled, Hey, "Regina! I have one Emma Swan for delivery."

Regina chuckled and shook her head. Ruby then smiled and bent down to give Emma a kiss, since she was still dangling over David's shoulder. Emma kissed Ruby bye and said, "I'll come by the diner later. Save me a slice of pie!"

Ruby gave Emma one last kiss and said, "Of course. And Em, you were fantastic up there."

Emma blushed and said, "Thanks babe."

Ruby then jogged out of the auditorium and to the diner so she wouldn't be late for her shift.

It wasn't until a throat cleared behind Regina did David put Emma down.

There was a man and a woman standing behind Regina wearing suits and smiling.

The man cleared his throat again and said, "Ms. Swan, my name is Garett and this is Ellen. We are with Brass Music Group. We saw your performance and we have to say, that was... phenomenal."

Emma then smiled brightly and said, "Thank you sir. I'm glad you enjoyed."

Ellen then took a step forward and said, "I did some quick research on you Ms. Swan. It seems that you aren't new to the music scene. From the pictures it seems these two gentlemen are Killian and David, your band members."

Emma was a little shocked that this woman was able to find the Grey Swans but nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

Ellen then smiled and said, "Good, because we want to offer you guys a deal. And you all being together just makes it that much easier to talk out.

Emma was standing with her mouth open and eyes wide. Killian, David, and Henry's expressions all mirrored Emma's.

Ellen chuckled and turned to Regina, "Are you Emma's mother?"

Regina paused for a second and then nodded, "Yes."

Ellen then smiled and said, "When their shock wears off tell Emma and the boys to give us a call."

Regina nodded and pocketed the business card that was handed to her.

Ellen and Garett both grabbed their brief cases and left the auditorium.

Regina smiled at all of their stunned faces, they all could use a bit of good in their lives; especially Emma, she has worked so hard for something like this.

Henry was the first to close his mouth and latch onto Emma in a tight hug, "EMMA! YOU GOT A MUSIC DEAL!"

Emma then slowly wrapped her arms around Henry and smiled, "I got a music deal, and something better."

Regina looked at Emma in confusion, what could be better than a music deal?.

Emma then looked directly at Regina and said, "I got a mom, and a brother." Emma then looked to Killian and David, "I got a family."

Henry smiled and gave Emma another hug. This time Regina, David, and Killian all joined in. Henry then chuckled and said, "Family hug!"

Emma then laughed and smiled, "Family hug, I like that."

* * *

A/N: Hey sorry again this was late, and not proofread. I just really wanted to get this posted for y'all. I'm also sad to say this is going to be the last chapter. The next one is going to be an epilogue to wrap everything up. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this story and my infrequent updates! Thanks so much! please Review and let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16- Epilogue

Sorry this took so long! Epilogue here! Thanks for all those who stuck with me on this one!  
Song: Freak Like Me by Halestorm

* * *

Emma was loading her bags into the back of the car with tears in her eyes. She threw the duffle into the back and placed her guitar gently on top of it. Emma then closed the trunk and turned around.

Regina, Henry, and Ruby were all standing on the front lawn trying to stop their tears from falling. Emma took a deep breath and walked over to them. Emma went to Henry first and pulled him into a tight hug. Henry wrapped his arms tightly around Emma's waist and buried his head into her neck. Emma rubbed his back and said, "This isn't good-bye, it's a 'see ya later'"

Henry pulled back and said, "I know, but I don't want you to go."

Emma smiled sadly, "I don't want to leave you and your mom or Ruby either, but I need to go."

Henry nodded and asked, "Will you visit?"

Emma smiled and said, "Of course. I still have to show you more tricks."

Henry gave a small smile and hugged Emma one more time, "Don't forget about us."

Emma playfully shoved Henry in the shoulder and said, "I could never."

Henry took a step back allowing Ruby to fling herself into Emma's arms. Emma caught Ruby and lifted her up, allowing Ruby to wrap her legs around Emma's waist. Ruby was crying into Emma's neck and hanging onto her for dear life. Emma placed her nose in Ruby's hair and breathed in her scent. Emma whispered into Ruby's ear, "I love you, I promise I'll see you soon"

Ruby nodded and croaked out a, "I love you too."

Emma placed Ruby back on the ground giving her one final kiss.

Emma lastly went to Regina and stood in front of her. Emma didn't know what to say, so she decided to not use words. Emma took a step and pulled Regina into a hug. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and held her tightly.

Emma let out a sob and said, "T-Thank you.. For everything. You will never know how much you helped me, or how much you gave me. I don't want to leave yet."

Regina kissed Emma's temple and said, "I don't care what the law says, you are my daughter. I will always help and love you. Emma you don't have to leave, I will call right now and tell him that he can't take you, that I will fight for you."

Emma smiled and said, "As much as I want you to, I can't do that to David and Killian. They have been waiting for this just as long as I have."

Regina nodded and said, "I don't care where you are, you call me. Check in, send a postcard, just let me know you are ok."

Emma kissed Regina on the cheek and smiled, "I promise Mom."

Regina gave Emma one last kiss and let Emma turn and walk towards the cab.

David and Killian were both sitting inside waiting for, when they saw her walk over they slid over making room for Emma. Emma sat down and immediately opened the back window.

Regina wiped away her tears and looked at Henry. Henry was trying to be strong but she could see the wetness on his cheeks. Regina walked to him and threw her arm over his shoulder.

Henry sniffled and said, "She's coming back soon."

Regina smiled and said, "yeah. She will be home soon."

Ruby waved bye as the cab was beginning to pull away from the curb.

Regina and Henry then joined in waving as Emma's taxi drove away down the street.

Henry then looked at Regina and wiped his eyes. He then smiled and said, "Well on the bright side when Emma comes back she might bring a whole lot of tourists, always good for business right?"

Regina smiled and nodded, "Of course."

Ruby smiled and said, "I think there should be a statue made and placed in the town square. 'The home of Emma Swan, lead singer of the billboard number 1 band, the Grey Swans'."

Henry and Regina both chuckled. Regina then smiled and said, "I don't think that would fit on the little plaque."

Ruby shrugged and said, "Well at least she has a home now."

Regina and Henry both smiled and nodded. Henry smiled and said, "Emma has a home."

* * *

FIVE MONTHS LATER

The Grey Swans was all anyone in Storybrooke could talk about. After their hit album "Melting my Heart", the Grey Swans went on a world tour. All the girls in Storybrooke were throwing themselves at Henry in an attempt to eventually get closer to Emma.

Regina had spoken to Emma a few days ago and learned that her tour was almost over and she would be returning home soon. Regina didn't know when Emma was going to be home but hoped that she would be home in time for Henry's birthday.

Emma said she would try but she couldn't make any promises.

Henry's birthday landed on a Friday this year. Henry woke that Friday sullen. Regina knew that Henry had gotten his hopes up that Emma would be home in time for his birthday. Regina wished that there was something that she could do.

Regina made sure to give him an extra tight hug before he left for school.

Henry gave a faint smile and walked to school.

Regina sighed and headed to work.

* * *

Every Friday the school has a all school assembly to tell the students about what is happening and what is changing. Usually the assembly's are boring and drawn out.

Henry sat with his friends and groaned, "I hate these assembly's they are always so boring. Couldn't just for once the assembly be interesting?"

Henry's friends laughed and said, "yeah, keep dreaming birthday boy"

The lights went out and the principle walked onto the stage.

Just before the assembly started Regina snuck into the back looking for Kathryn. Kat had called her and said she needed to go to the school assembly today. Regina asked why, repeatedly, but Kat wouldn't say.

Regina made eye contact with Kat and shrugged asking, "what am I doing here?"

Kat just smirked and turned her head to the stage.

Regina groaned as she listened to the principle drone on about the new lunch options, when the lights went out.

Everyone gasped and started to look around. Then the mic crackled and boots could be heard walking across the stage.

The lights were still out so no one knew who it was or what was going on.

Then two red spot lights came on illuminating a figure with their head down. All of a sudden a music started to play, then a strong guitar intro was being played.

The person on stage looked up but no one could tell who it was exactly, but Regina had a feeling.

Then the lights came on and illuminated the figure.

Emma was standing in her signature black skinny jeans, and a Grey Swans tank. Emma was smirking as the audience erupted into screams and applause.

Emma then started singing,

I'm on the train that's pullin the sick and twisted,

Makin the most of the ride before we get arrested,

We're all wasted,

And we're not going home tonight.

Covered in black we lack the social graces,

Just like an animal we crawl out of our cages,

They can't tame us,

So if you're one of us, get on the bus

If you're a freak like me,

Wave your flag!

If you're a freak like me,

Get off your ass!

It's our time now,

To let it all hang out

So shout if you're a freak like me,

You were born to burn,

This is no disease you don't need a cure!

It's our time now to come out!

If you're a freak like me!

If you're a freak like me!

We're underground but we will not surrender,

We're gonna give them something to remember, yeah,

So write your name in gasoline,

And set that shit on fire

If you're a freak like me,

Wave your flag!

If you're a freak like me,

Get off your ass!

It's our time now,

To let it all hang out

So shout if you're a freak like me,

Don't apologize,

They can't hold you down,

You were born to rise!

It's our time now to come out!

If you're a freak like me

If you're a freak like me

Are you a freak like me?

Are you a freak, like, me?!

If you're a freak like me,

Wave your flag!

If you're a freak like me,

Get off your ass!

It's our time now,

To let it all hang out

So shout if you're a freak like me,

Don't apologize,

They can't hold you down,

You were born to rise!

It's our time now to come out!

If you're a freak like me!

If you're a freak like me!

If you're a freak like me!

If you're a freak like me!

If you're a freak like me!

Emma smiled and took a quick bow before turning to the side allowing everyone to see Killian and David.

Emma then took the mic and sat down on the stage, "Hey everyone, so I'm not sure if you all know me but I'm Emma, and the guys in the back are David and Killian, and together we are the Grey Swans. Recently we've been on tour and it was amazing. But being on tour I almost missed my little brothers birthday. Now I've been gone for 5 months so I have a lot of embarrassment to catch up on. So Henry, Henry Mills, please stand up. I'm not moving and neither is anyone else until you do."

Henry was smiling but hating that he was made to stand in front of the entire student body and faculty. Emma smiled and said, "I want everyone here to yell HAPPY BIRTHDAY HENRY on the count of three ok, ready.? one, two, three. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HENRY!"

The entire auditorium erupted in a collective happy birthday. Henry was blushing but smiling.

Emma then stood up and said, "Ok, so that was embarrassment number 1, number 2 is Henry come up here on stage, give your sister and hug, and stand here while WE ALL SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Henry groaned and shook his head, "NOoo!"

Emma chuckled and said, "If you don't come here, I'm going to come to you and you don't want that. Trust me."

The student body was chanting, "GO UP! GO UP!"

Henry then groaned and walked up to the stage before jumping up. Henry walked to Emma and gave her a big hug. Henry even whispered, "I missed you."

Emma smiled and said, "I missed you too."

Emma then pulled away and turned back to the audience, "Alright everyone on 3 we are all singing! Ready 1,2,3!"

The entire assembly screamed the happy birthday song to Henry, making his cheeks bright red.

Emma then said, "THANK YOU! Alright my time is up! I'll see you all around town!" And threw up a rock on sign as everyone cheered and applauded.

Emma guided Henry off stage and gave his another less public hug saying happy birthday.

When they released each other Emma was almost tackled to the ground by Ruby, as she koalaed Emma.

Ruby was kissing Emma's face all over saying how much she missed her. Emma laughed and kissed her back, "I missed you too babe."

Emma then put Ruby down and looked over Ruby's shoulder to see a stunned Regina. Emma smiled and opened her arms to Regina. Regina quickly walked to Emma wrapping her in a huge hug.

Regina was so surprised to see Emma, all she could ask was, "How!?"

Emma smiled and looked at Kat, "I had a little help. Thanks BTW!"

Kat smiled and said, "Any time."

Emma smiled and looked at her family.

Regina then gave Emma another hug and said, "Welcome Home."


End file.
